


Taking smut requests involving the netherlands

by Tulipmaster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A bit of france in it as well, Bottom Netherlands (Hetalia), Drugged Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gerned:, Historical References, Historical based, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, NedDen:, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform, Rape, References of other characters, Requests, Sex In The Kitchen, Sexy Times, Smut, Some Humor, SpaNed:, Top America (Hetalia), Top Denmark (Hetalia), Top France (Hetalia), Top Germany (Hetalia), Top Spain (Hetalia), Virgin Netherlands (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulipmaster/pseuds/Tulipmaster
Summary: The title says it all,  here you can put smut requests, involving the Netherlands. Every pairing with him is allowed, but boy on boy favoured. Even the rare pairs. You can make it as kinky as you want, but please no Oc's .Ps. I'm needy for some good bottom Netherlands requests, there're not enough fanfics off it.What's in each chapter.Explanation and where you can place your request(s), yes you can ask for more then one:1Nedport: 2AmeNed: 3DenNed: 4SpaNed(Fra): 5 warning Rape!6: voting result: both first Nedger then NedcanSpaNed follow up to first one: 7 warning rape again!Gerned: 8Currently: writing NedcanNext in line to be written: Nedpan, NedTurk





	1. chapter to place your requests

Well the meaning off this is pretty clear, so post your requests under this chapter and I'm willing to do them. They can be long or short. Which pairing or multiple you want. It will be up to you, how it goes, just smut or a story around it or just crack fics.

I like to be surprised.

Don't be shy and request something. :)

Go ahead little pervs...  
I know you want to do it...


	2. Nedport: I don't mind giving it to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I made it a bit historic based I hope you like it.
> 
> The dutch invade the Portuguese fort of Malacca, that was now also under spanish rule after the Iberian union. After their victory, he's going to claim what is officially his now.

Portugal= João (I didn't give him a last name since it isn't important for the story.)

Netherlands= Abel van Dijk

Candles, the room was full with candles that lighted the room making the shadows move on the walls even though nothing moved. The light coloured the room in a warm yellow, it was almost romantic. It was warm and muggy, but he was used to it. He was laying on the bed looking at the sealing and sighed. He didn't want to wait any longer. João knew that The Dutch Republic would soon be there to officially claim Malacca and make it his. As he looked through the window into the darkness, he saw something reflect the moon light. His heart fluttered a bit in his chest. Could it already be him? The blond spiked up hair, you just couldn't miss it even if there was no light. Only the littlest light off the moon was enough to betray him. He saw him frequent as the Dutch-Portuguese war was going on, it was about the trading positions in Asia and Africa. He didn't mind that, he even had grown very fond off him, there was something about this man that he just couldn't resist. Ever since his union with his brother Antonio, the not even yet independent country didn't hesitate to attack his forts. Or actually their forts as they were of Antonio also, that was his reason. Abel had told him that one night after the first time claiming another fort, it wasn't him but his brother he wanted to hurt. Before the union The Dutch Republic would get the spices from him, but afterwards he refused. He didn't want to help Spain, so he started to attack his forts through Asia. This wasn't his first victory over him, there had been several more.  
  
It was him. The lights that lighted his room could reach the Dutch Republic, even though it was just dim light. The green eyes that he had missed so much were visible, together with his strong jawline that was above his usual blue white striped scarf. The scarf that he never took off eventhough it was muggy or hot outside.  
  
He remembered the first time he had seen him, he was small and fragile. Like the slightest touch could break his pale skin. His big eyes with his chubby cheeks he just couldn't stop looking at. He felt sad for how poor he was then. Now nothing was visible off that time anymore. The Battle against his brother had made him strong and mercilessly, like how Spain was towards him. The first time seeing him after the war started João was shocked of how much the Dutch man had changed. The start off his wealth made him grow exponentially, in power but also in length. It stood him well in João's opinion. The first shy boy he was, was now a dominant tall man that the most feared. He stood out everywhere due to his height, everywhere he would be a head higher as the rest and his hair would add another few inches to it. Not much people were that tall.  
  
He felt something press onto his chest as he heard his voice "João, can I get in?" The low voice that just melted his heart every time he spoke, even if it were just the smallest sentences. A few knocks were heard on the door that made his heart started beating a little faster. The covers wrinkled up as he stood up. His hand went over the wooden end off his bed, feeling the uneven polished wood. Each time he took a step the floor would crack under his feet. This room he would have to leave and never come back to. His hand went around the doorknob and he slowly opened the door.  
  
He was greeted by the Dutch man standing in the opening, with his usual emotionless expression. The soft fresh wind that came from the sea made the candle lights flicker making the shadows move on the wall. His hair moved a bit, it was nice to feel a cold wind like this after being in a hot room for a while. He had missed looking at Abel's face. His features were visible now, the thin nose and his prominent cheek bones. His lips being glossy up to a point that he could see the different candles in them. The scar above his eye that casted a small shadow on his forehead. Everything that made Abel, Abel. João threw his arms around Abel's neck pulling him down a bit. It caught the Dutch man in surprise, but that wasn't visible. Only if you looked closely you could see a bit off discomfort in his eyes. João was able to read his emotions even if he didn't show them, a look in his eyes was enough to know how he felt. He felt Abel's arms slowly going around his waist in response, pulling him a bit closer and closing his eyes.

He sighed as he let go off João, his hand caressed João's jawline and pushed his head a  bit up as his hand was by his chin. His lips curled into a small smile "I've missed you." Abel whispered and leaned closer and connected their lips in a loving kiss. He had missed seeing the Portuguese. Even if he was in a union with Spain, he wouldn't be able to hate this man. There was something about João that made him able to smile a bit. João pushed himself on his toes to be even closer to Abel, not wanting this kiss to end. He felt that Abel tried to dominate the kiss, as he began to softly bit on his under lip. It made João gasp, to which he felt Abel's tongue going into his mouth. It began to explore his, making him start to blush a bit. After a while Abel ended the kiss, his breath had become a bit faster and a small pink blush was on his cheeks. João was not much different from Abel.

This time Abel let go off him completely and took a few steps in the room. His hand went over a cupboard feeling the nerves off the tropical wood. A small figurine got his attention, it was a elephant with his trunk pointing up in a curve over it's head. He held it up between two fingers. It was made from a dark wood type he hadn't seen yet. His fingers softly went over it before he set it down again. He took a few more steps while he inspected the room. Suddenly he looked back seeing João still standing in the same position by the still open door. His hand was around the door knob holding the door open.  
  
"You know what has to happen right?" João moved his head to what he had said. The lips off Abel had frozen him in time forgetting what was happening around him completely. His head bent a bit to the right and he smiled back, "Of course, I know what has to happen. You're here to get official control over Malacca." Abel would never be able to understand how João was able to smile even if he was going to loose territory. The door was closed, with cracking sounds coming from it. It closed them off from the rest off the world, they were alone now. Abel's hand grabbed the curtain and slowly pulled it with him, as he slowly walked towards João. With each step he took, the curtain would close off more off the darkness that was gazing at them. His green eyes reflecting the candles light as he looked at him, making them look like the night's skies. Something João loved to watch, but it couldn't beat his desire to watch into Abel's eyes.  
  
Abel had him in his control, Abel didn't even would have to touch him, only a deep look in his eyes would make him melt. A shiver went down his spine as he felt Abel's soft lips caress against the skin in his neck. His hands careful working on his buttons while a hot breath left his mouth making João swallow. He was desparate for the so careful touches off Abel. Something no one would believe, Abel being loving and careful, yet he was it to João. The only other person he would be it to outside his family that only consisted off his brother and sister.  
  
The first kiss was set in his neck, followed by many more that traced up wards. The ever so slow working off Abel made him tremble off desire. Abel knew that, he was always slow just to tease him a bit. João couldn't keep control off himself and started to unbutton Abel's jacket, he had it unbuttoned even before Abel was half way with his. Abel's hands left his blouse to drop his jacket on the floor, just to ignore it. He took a step forward, which made João to take a step back. Abel's lips slowly travelled up until they came on his lips, that he stopped moving. There it started, a lustful kiss that wouldn't end without a good reason. Abel's hands had finally unbuttoned João's blouse and now were travelling over his warm sunkissed skin.

They were cold, making goosebumps starting to form on his normal soft skin, but that didn't bother him. Abel took more steps forward, as he slit the thin blouse off João's shoulders. They bumped against the bed, making João fall down on the mattress, that compressed under his weight. He slit himself a bit back, to allow Abel to crawl onto the bed. Abel slowly got closer to him, doing it extra slow just to annoy him further. He did his own and João's shoes off. Before he crawled in between his legs were he undid himself off his blouse and threw it back. He looked down seeing João looking desperate at him, while his hands were busy undoing Abel off his pants. "Desperate aren't you." He bent down again, one hand going over his stomach and towards his chest, pinching his nipple. A sqeauk left João, while Abel went in his neck again licking it slowly, as he was still playing with João's nipple. His pants were pulled down by João, Abel moved his legs so it fell on the floor.  
  
"You shouldn't have keeped me waiting for so long." It came out with a shivering moan, he could feel Abel smirk against his neck. "It's not my fault that your defences were too good." His hands travelled down and unbuttoned João's pants and roughly pulled them down, that now joined his on the floor. João's hands travelled up over Abel's skin, never to leave it again, even though the skin was cold to touch. It was something what made Abel, Abel. Skin that was cold to touch even in the warmest weather. His hands travelled towards Abel's back, feeling the muscles move with every breath Abel took in. His wealth had made him strong, something he had a long time ago.  
  
A high gasp left him as he felt Abel's finger play with the edge of his underwear, before he slowly pulled it downwards. So slow that it irrated João. Abel was taking his time, he always had liked to see the Portuguese struggle beneath him. He kissed João's neck softly as the underwear was finally off. His hand softly grabbed João's member and started to slowly move his thumb over the tip. A moan left João's mouth, as the thumb continued to move over his member and he digged his nails in Abel's shoulders. Who flinched a bit because off it. "Can you stop teasing me and get to the real thing?" Abel didn't have to hear more. "As you wish, schatje." He crawled off João towards the nightstand where the oil stood and grabbed the bottle. He covered his fingers in it, looking how it slipped in between. So easy that it almost looked like water. He looked back towards João and moved again in between his legs, that had opened themselves without him having to tell it. The eyes where João was looking at him with told enough to him, he had to hurry.  
  
One off his fingers slowly disappeared into him, seeing his face crunch up, a bit later he pushed a second one in. He saw tear stream out off João's eye. It made Abel worried, he didn't want to hurt him, the man that he loved so much. Abel bent down over him and started to kiss the trail the tear had followed over his cheek. His other hand went into João's hair, his fingers starting to play with with his darkbrownish hair.   
  
João suddenly pulled him down by his shoulders and kissed him on the lips, soon their lips were found dancing with the others. Abel's fingers started to make a scissoring motion, preparing him. João's hand went in his blond hair and holding it tight inbetween his fingers. So Abel couldn't suddenly leave the kiss like he had done before. Later he added a third finger into João and started to stroke his sides.  
  
João pulled Abel away from him to let a long moan out, he had found it, the spot that would drive him crazy. He stroked it a few more times and was every time rewarded with one off those beautiful pleading moans. "S-stop teasing me!" Abel pulled his fingers out off him and lowered his own underwear and dropped it on the ground. He grabbed the oil and covered himself. His hands went underneath João's legs and grabbed his hips, he lifted them up and slowly got inside of João who let a soft groan out. João pulled Abel down into a kiss again to distract himself off the pain. It didn't bother Abel, he was willing to take it as slow as it had to go. He was happy that he finally was with the man he adored so much. João's hand travelled up his down his chest feeling the muscle beneath his skin. The skin that was far too pale to healthy to his opinion, but that was what made Abel, Abel.  
  
João pulled him away from his lips and whispered "Move." That word made Abel's lips curl up, the word he wanted to hear from his lips "alright, liefje." His hands grabbed his hips a bit harder and started to move slowly at first, but picked some speed up after a while. The moans João made just drove him crazy, crazy to hear more. He went inside his neck and sucked on a weak spot off him, sure that a bruise would form there later. "I love you, you're the sunshine that lights even my darkest days."  
  
A soft groan left Abel's lips as he felt João's nails dig in his skin, he was sure marks would be left there. In turn he pressed his nails a bit in his hips. Hot breaths left both off their mouths. João laid his legs on Abel's back and pulled himself closer. Abel's hands left his hips and set them beside his shoulders. His fingers curled in the blankets beneath them as he continued moving into João. He felt one off João's hands moved to his head to again pull him out off his neck and kiss him. This time their tongues got involved, slowly circling around the other, untill both were out off breath and had to end the kiss. Both seeing red, red of the warmth and the pleasure they were 'receiving from one another.  
  
Abel had his eyes closed and bit his under lip to keep himself as silent as possible. He did it every time, if they had sex. It didn't matter if he was on top or the bottom. He always closed his eyes and bit his under lip. It was because he didn't like how he sounded, but João found it beautiful how he sounded no matter which position they were in. "S-show me your eyes," João's hand caressed Abel's jawline "I want to see them if we're doing it."  
  
Abel's eyes opened slowly showing them being full off sparkles, they were beautiful in his opinion. So he looked at them, so long as his own eyes would allow him to. A sudden hit against his prostate made him close his eyes shut and let a long moan out. He grabbed onto Abel's shoulders, and pulled himself up. He wanted to be as close as possible to Abel. To feel his cold skin that would make him shiver. His whole body shivered against Abel, but it was worth it. He felt every breath Abel took in that would leave his mouth through gritted teeth and sometimes as a soft moan. He had no problem with holding them both up. But the shivering off João against him made it hard, in the end he went through his elbows, to which João let go off him. João became louder as Abel fastened his movements in and out off him.  
  
A sqeauk left his mouth as he felt Abel's cold hand going around his member, his whole body no longer shivered off the cold but off all the pleasure he was receiving from all off this. He could tell Abel was getting close, since his pushes into him became uneven and more shockwise. The sounds that Abel made it also clear that he was trying to keep himself in to not come. He wanted João to come before him. His hand began to move up and down around him. It made João squirm a bit, while load moans left his lungs. A final long moan left him as he came in Abel's hand. Not much later Abel came inside off him. The fort Malacca was now officially his.  
  
They stayed in the same position for a moment, to slow both their breathing. Abel laid a quick kiss on João's lips, "I love you so much." He got out off João and laid himself beside him. João grabbed the blanket and putted it over them. He pushed himself close against Abel, who putted his arm over João's chest. Holding him close to him. He could feel Abel's heart beat fast in his chest and his warm breath in his neck. He closed his eyes and mumbled "I love you too." It was not much later that he fell asleep in Abel's arms, whose legs were entangled with his.  
  
As João woke up, Abel wasn't there anymore. Not beside him holding him close against his chest. He had vanished from the room, no trace off him was there that showed he had been here. He lifted himself out off bed and did his underwear on. Then he saw a small oaper under the elephant Abel had been looking at as he had come in. He grabbed the paper and folded it open and began to read it.  
  
Where stood,  
  
**_João mijn geliefde,_**  
  
**_The person I've fallen for so long ago, whose eyes I couldn't look away from, the smile that would make my heart skip a beat in my chest. Believe me when I say, nothing surpasses your beauty, liefje. I'm sorry that I had to leave so soon. You can keep this house, this place won't be the place I want to rule my spice trade from._** _**from.**_  
  
**_I'm looking forward to when our paths will cross again._**  
  
**_Love from Abel van Dijk_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some translations:  
> Mijn geliefde= my love  
> Liefje/schatje= sweatheart


	3. Amened: stoned sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Abel is sitting stoned in his hotel room and suddenly gets the urge to have America screw him all over. But he isn't going to do it the normal way. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crack fic don't take it seriously.  
> Seriously don't take it serious.
> 
> Well, I may sort off have putted almost every character into it or references to them or word puns with them or nationality. Oops... You can count them if you want though. I lost count half way.
> 
> Thank you, just thank you, SKitchune for suggesting it. I had lots of fun writing this.

Neth was sitting in his hotelroom stoned watching a commercial about feminine hygiene products as usual. When suddenly he thought 'damn I would want a piece off that good ass looking America's fucking dick in my sweet ass.' And that thought just didn't leave his mind anymore, making him hornier by the second. He didn't even know why it was America he thought about, maybe it was because the wall he was staring at was just one big American flag. Maybe... just maybe...

A minute later after lifelessy looking at the wall he threw the table he was sitting on against the wall with a big Spanish flag on it. Because he hated Spain, the guys anthem with no text and his pussy flag. Yeah, you heard it right, he has a pussy flag. America's flag was way better as his.

He walked towards the wall with the American flag and flat out ran into it. He kissed it and rubbed it with one hand and whispered. "Senpai, please notice me..." He kissed the wall again "my body is ready for you.." He then glared at the wall with the Spanish and yelled "not you slut!"

"Don't worry bby, I'm going to get you." He than ran off and grabbed his methical spell book. (Get it because Meth, Magical... hahaha never mind.) That he once had stolen from England. He didn't even know why England owned this book. Was he a hidden stoner! He would call him later to ask that, maybe he could even ask for ... umm... what was it called again? Oh, right, for food because maybe he'll cook like a fucking Masterchef if he's high. Instead of exploding his house after only turning the gas on. England had the luck he was stoned that moment, he just had stared at England with his face completely covered in ash and said "dude, you, you destroyed like my whole house, that's not so cool." He remembered that the only thing that had survived it was a chair, a ass ugly chair. Are you questioning why he found it ugly? It was because it had Spain's face on the seat. So that as someone would sit on it, he would sit on Spain's face.

Worst. experience. ever.

Atleast he got a big fucking bill from England where he could rebuild his house with twice, but he just spent the half off it on body pillows off America and Belgain waffles. Weird combination right? Well Abel didn't think that because both are sweet as hell and the best if they're hot and America was always hot.

He turned through the pages, looking for that what he believed was called hypnoweed. He was a pro in making hypnoweed all did he say that off himself, comparing himself to Monaco. Not in poker but his skills for making joints was just as good as her poker skills. It took him too long, his body wanted America inside off him now. He finally found it.

The ingredients list.  
-two hairs of sWEEDen  
-three hairs of NorGAY  
-four hairs of Hoeland (Poland)  
-Gay shit  
-the best kush god ever created  
-one shitty ass paper  
\- A big ass bong

Well he ain't gonna spent thousands off dollars on good kush, dollarstore weed had to do it. Luckily he already had hairs from them, he didn't even know how he had gotten it. Maybe from Dealermark (Denmark if you didn't know it) that guy could get you anything.  
Ah right yeah, he had made this before, but for who? Ah, right it was for Germoney. Italy was very happy that night.~ and Netherlands to since he got a fuck ton off money for it.

He looked around, because he had the idea someone was watching him. He was right, PrusSIA (Prussia) was hanging on a rope and stook his thumb up as he was singing "I'm gonna swing from the chandeliers!" How is that guy still alive? Wasn't he supposed to dead 30 years ago? Abel walked towards the window and threw it open hitting him in his face. PrusSIA almost fell but still held on with one hand amd softly said "I'm going to Hungry because you ain't cooking anything good, Metherlands." He slowly went down and He could hear him knocking on the window underneath him.  It was opened and he could hear a baking pan being smashed against Prussia's head. Talking about smashing, he couldn't wait anymore. So  he went on making his hypnoweed.

He pushed the hairs in the bong and started to rip a USUK doujinshi in pieces because that was the gayest shit he had ever read, (and secretly had enjoyed it). He threw the one dollar kush in it. "This shit will better work, because I didn't spent those four dollars for nothing." He pressed a random paper in and began to shake it until the magical bong spat a big fat joint out off it. Just like how he liked the dicks in his ass.

He was so happy that he accadentially threw the magical bong out off his window. He heard it drop and break in million pieces. Shit now he would need to buy a new one... again. He closed his eyes and lifted his shoulders up, well that couldn't matter to him.  
"OW GOD WHO THREW THAT!" He could hear that it was Iceland, he would need some ICE for that.

It didn't bother him anymore and he ran towards his door and threw it open. Seeing America standing there with his back pointed to him. Abel had to pick a tear off his cheek, because his ass was just so beautiful in those tight pants off him. 

He stormed towards America with his arms wide to hug him and yelled "Amerika-san! Notice me, Senpai!" Alfred turned himself fast around just in time to catch Abel in his arms. He was so confused since when did Netherlands call him Amerika-san? And what was even an Senpai? He would have to ask that to japan later. Abel grabbed his joint and stook it in his mouth and took a big inhale and blew in Alfred's face. He did it several times getting confused looks from him. "Dude, what are you trying to do?" 

Why wasn't it working. He inspected the joint and found out he hadn't lit it. And he called him a professional stoner? He felt so ashamed right now. "A-amerika-san can I lent your lighter?" He said it as a blush spread across his face. "I need it for, you know this." He shook the joint inbetween his fingers. Smiling at him awkward hoping he wouldn't find out what he was doing.

"Sure thing dude, where do you need it for?" He's so naive, didn't he even know how a blunt looked? America's hand went into his pocket and lifted a lighter out off it with a American flag and eagle on it. He snatched the lighter out off America's hand and laughed "my precious..."

"Dude, why did you sound like Golemn from the Lord off the Rings?" Abel glared at him, how did he dare to compare his beautiful tulipshaped hair with that ugly almost hairless creature. He would get him later for it, but first a serious fuck ton off fucking had to be done. He lit the blunt and waited for when the whole thing was burning. America was looking at how concentrated Netherlands looked at what looked like a dreadlock of Cuba in his opinion.

Abel putted the joint against his lips and blew it out to check if it this time it was really working. It worked, now the fun could begin. America still looked confused at him still not knowing what was going on. He saw Netherlands taking in the deepest breath he had ever seen someone taking. Before he blew a big thick cloud in his face. What was this, shit. It was shit, but good shit. It made him feel weird, like he was loosing the control over his body and vision. The only thing he saw were rainbows and Abel and could vaguely hear Abel's voice.  Another cloud came in his face and went into his lungs.

"Carry me to the bed!" Netherlands yelled as he pointed towards the open door. His arm went over America's shoulder, who was holding him bridal style. Slowly walked forward, following the demand without saying anything.

Netherlands slowly slit his hand downwards and squeezed America's sweet ass and smirked "Yeah that's the good shit." A very loud burp left America's mouth making Netherlands feel disgusted by it that was so not turning him on. But his horny levels already had reached unlimited horniness. So that didn't break his mood.

America walked into the room with now Abel hanging over his shoulder and with both hands grabbing his ass. Because no one would stop him from doing so. Abel grabbed the door knob to close the door but fell flat out on his face since America flat out kept walking until he was by the bed. Who was now confused that Netherlands wasn't there anymore. 

It didn't bother Abel who just walked the last bit to bed by himself. He laid himself on the middle off the bed and spread his arms wide. "Freedomize me from my clothes, you sexy ass men." It was like something off the real America heard it and just jumped on the bed almost landing on top off Netherlands, who now was terrified for his life. He had forgotten about America's superstrength, something only a stoned person would do, but when isn't Netherlands not high. America did what was told, he was slowly unbottoning the buttons on his jacket, but far the careful to Netherlands' opinion. "I ain't a Iphone. I'm horny, I don't want to wait for another century before you take me!"

He saw that America's hands stopped with moving and now looking in his eyes confused off what was happening. "Shit it's working out." What else could he expect from one dollarstore weed. But to him it was the best kush ever created, because you had to suck that joint wet untill ye finally got some god quality. He even one time pranked France with who thought it was the best stuff he ever had. Let's just say he bought the rest for 500 dollar even though it costed just $1 at the dollarstore. He quickly blew some off the smoke in America's face, to prevent America from knowing anything off this.

America continued with removing Abel's clothes, first his jacket, than shirt, than a b-bra. Wait a bra? Since when did he even own a bra? Oh god, he had forgotten he had cosplayed as a sexy joint this midday at Comic-Con and had forgotten to take the lingerie that was underneath of it off. Does that mean he, he was wearing...? Yeah, as the actions off America continued further by pulling his pants down, his sexy bunny thong became visible. Well he felt ashamed off himself now, but was too horny to care. Knowing off what he was wearing underneath his clothing. His pants came down revealing stockings that were connected to the thong. 

At this point Abel couldn't wait anymore, he wanted to be fucked like there's no tomorrow. Well, actually just untill he wasn't feeling horny anymore. But that wouldn't happen quickly, if he was horny and if he was horny it was for a long time. Now he was horny for America and ohhh god this man wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow if you know what I mean. He was going to pump him dry.

He set himself up and started to roughly remove his clothes throwing one after the other. Soon the thing America was the most ashamed off became visible for Netherlands. It were his Barack Obama briefs. Well, atleast he wasn't the only one wearing something embarrassing. But those eyes staring at him terrified him as much as Russia terrified Latvia. Even though Barack Obama wasn't the president anymore, he still could hear the words "Netherlands will get sanctions and no dutch person is allowed inside off the USA anymore." 

He wasn't even going to inside off America it would be the other way around. If he had forgotten about the blunt he held it against his lips again and blew some more off the smoke in Alfred's face. "Well where are you waiting for, fuck me hard Senpai!" It almost felt like he was talking to a toddler where he had to explain everything to before they would do it. America threw Abel's shame out off the window, literally he threw the thong and stockings out off his window. Well, Austria would be mad at him, because he had lent them from Austria. He didn't even know Austria had those, which proved he was just the same kinky shit as Germany and Prussia.

"Oh look at those thong and stockings, aru! Russia, I'm coming for you!" D-did China just grab stockings he didn't even knew from who they were off the street and ran off with them to Russia. Well, now he could just say that China stole them from him, it would be easier to explain that instead off what what happening now.

It was like America could read his mind, he stood up and closed the window before he came back. "Amerika-san... get your dick over here and fuck me hard untill I can't walk anymore!" America climbed onto the bed in between Abel's legs and pulled his underwear down, showing a huge erection. Abel licked his lips in anticipation. He grabbed the lube that was already standing on the night cabinet. For some weird reason the bottle the lube was the shape off a maple leaf. Ah, right he had forgotten that he and Canada were fuck buddies. He just really loves dick, okay, just as much as Belarus loved her brother.

Abel had his hands behind his head and took another drag off his joint and blew the cloud towards Alfred. He felt Alfred's fingers entering him, but it didn't bother him like all those pussies in all the other smut fanfics. Yes Netherlands knows what you're up to, he knows that you like reading smut. He knows this because he was forced by Japan to read some and honestly Japan has got him addicted to it.

"Hurry up, will ye." He wanted to get to the real thing. Without a further sound from America, the fingers went out off him and were replaced by what Netherlands had wanted inside off him all the time. This time a small moan left his mouth. But nothing more. He blew again a thick hypnothising cloud in America's face. 

"Move." Finally after all this goddamn reading you made it to the fucking part well done. America started to move slowly, it this what he called fucking? It was more, honey I love you but actually I don't kind off fucking. This wasn't the sex he had hoped for, this wasn't what would make him scream out of the top off his lungs.

"Harder, rougher, wilder, push me into this goddamn mattress filled with feathers off Portugeese geese." (Made the spelling mistake deliberately.) 

America's arms pushed Netherlands' forward so they came by his head, before he sat his arms beside off them making it impossible to move his legs away. Soon after that America began to move, faster than he ever had done before. Even moving faster as how fast he would run towards a McDonald's if they had a new special menu and that was his only option. Well this was the kind off fucking Abel had in his mind.

Almost with every move inside off him, a moan would be pressed out off his lungs. He never thought off himself he could be so loud. His whole body was shivering off the pleasure and the drugs inside off his blood. It was almost impossible to take a good breath in, to blow a cloud of smoke in America's face. His lips shivered as tried to inhale a good part off it. The smoke was just pressed out of him and would end up in Alfred's face. His toes curled up and his free hand went in the blanket, grabbing as much as he could. Turning his knuckles whiter as Donald Trump's (fake) teeth.

He could see America sweating and breathing hard to keep this speed going he wasn't used to. It almost reminded him of Finland in a sauna contest, that he easily won eventhough he was all covered up in sweat. As America hit his prostrate a high pitched moan left him, making him almost sound like Liechtenstein (rip innocent Liechtenstein). Well he hadn't expected that. He pressed his eyes as another moan left him. The moan was as long as Greece's debt in numbers (boi that's a long one).

The blush on America's cheeks reminding Netherlands off Romania's red eyes. It was kinda cute but not as cute as Wy in Abel's opinion. (He's not a pedo okay.)

"Oh god, by the sheeps of New Zealand, what's this good." He moaned. He blew some smoke in America's face again. Netherlands now longer could stop his hands from going on America's shoulders and pushing his nails into his skin. A groan left Alfred's mouth, who was still hypnotized by the smoke.

Well this is live, having other people fuck you without even knowing it. He looked now good at America's body, he never really had paid attention to it. Well he was muscular that was clearly seen. But some how he thought off Egyptian piramides as He looked at his nipples. They weren't big even small but are pointy as fuck. A good moan left him again, he didn't mind being so loud. Like America even remember all off this. This was going to fun midday. America's arms started to tremble, which Netherlands felt against his legs. Was this guy going to come already? He wasn't even close yet. After several more pushes in Netherlands, America came inside off Abel. He just moved a bit to the side and fell down. Was this it, was this the fucking he had hoped for? No. 

Abel blew some smoke again in America's face and made him hard again. He got up and set himself onto America's dick and started to ride it like there was no tomorrow. 

In the end after two hours of having fucked with America he wasn't horny anymore. But now the most stupidest job had to be done. Cleaning the whole motherfucker up so he didn't look like a complete train wreck. He threw America over his shoulder and carried him towards the bathroom. Alfred hang lifeless over his shoulder like he just had ran a marathon. Abel dropped him in the bathtub and grabbed the shower head and set it on before he cleaned him and himself. He dried America up so dry that somebody could think he was dehydrated (which he was). He got himself and America in their clothes again. He blew smoke in his face for one last time. Before he threw America out off his hotel room just like how Switzerland did it with people that got onto his lawn. Well that was done and he wouldn't have to see him for a long time.

Abel sighed as he laid himself on the bed again and grabbing his phone. He got a message from Turkey. Why would Turkey message him?

"Suck it, Tuliphead. I now have proof that Tulips are originally Turkish.

 http://www.allaboutturkey.com/tulip.htm

Now pay up and give me some off that Luxembourgish euros you have!"

Why did he want Luxembourg's types? Did he have a crush on Luxembourg? (new crack pairing confirmed). But he had to disappoint Turkey he had already given all of his Luxembourgs euros to Cyprus this midday. Cyprus had paid him a heavy amount for it in Bulgarian yoghurt, he loved that shit.

"Fuck you Turkey,  
I don't have any Luxembourgish Euros, so you won't get anything off me!"

Well now he wanted to eat some turkey. But he didn't have any, now he was sad. Out off sadness he threw his Samsung phone against the wall and surprisingly it survived with only a few scratches. He was going to thank Korea later. He stood up and walked towards the mirror in the bathroom to look at himself the first time after the fucking. And holy shit his cheeks were as pink as Taiwan's dress. Well he wouldn't go outside for a long time.

America lay lifeless outside off Abel's door, until someone woke him up. It was Macau, "yo, America, wake up man." America didn't wake up so Macau yelled. "New dollar menu by McDonald's!" America was wide awake now and without saying anything to Macau he walked off. He didn't want to miss the dollar menu by the McDonald's. "McDonald's I'm coming!" Everyone looked annoyed as America passed them especially Vietnam because he made her drop her noodles she just had bought. Those noodles now we're eaten by Thailand's elephant, because it loved noodles.

As he passed India, America glared a bit at him for copying his famous Hollywood with Bollywood. But as he made it to the canteen he was done, he needed a burger now. Luckily they made them here, they may not be as good as McDonald's but it would do it. He went to the counter and ordered 3 burgers, because he was hungry for some reason he didn't know. To his surprise were Czech and Slovakia working there.

He got his burgers fast and started to eat them fast. All the micro nations were sitting on one table and Monaco was learning them to poker. That looked strange, Ladonia with cards in his hand. As he was done with his burgers a sudden urge was there. An urge to have sex with Netherlands for some reason. He stood up and started to walk towards the room he believed was from Netherlands. He passed Moldova on his way there. What a cute kid he thought. The urge got worse and America started to sprint. As he was by Netherlands' room. He set his arm against the wall and was breathing like an English bulldog.

As he had his breath back, he set himself in a ninja pose and  kicked the door in recklessly just like how Australia would do it. (Because knocking was for losers.) The door was just as strong as Sealand's fort and America turned his head towards Netherlands, who was laying in his bed with sexy lingerie on. He had a bodypillow off a Stroopwafel in between his arms and was half way off kissing it. His eyes were pointed at America, his expression was just like Hong Kong's, emotionless. He softly whispered towards the stroopwafel "its not what you think sweetheart." The lingerie was inprinted with the American flag but the stars were replaced by weed leaves. He was staring at America who was standing in the opening. After a while a confused expression formed on Netherlands' face. His reactions always were as fast as Estonia's Internet as he was stoned. Netherlands said "what do you want from me?"

You're stopped by Mochi America, you can only read further if you watch: Just watch Lemme Smash original version video first. It will make you understand the references.

Here's the link towards the video:  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-TcLxlkc2pA

....  
...  
..  
.  
You seriously have to watch the video before you'll get the jokes. So just watch it.  
....  
...  
..  
.  
Did you watch it? No?   
Seriously go watch it.  
....  
...  
..  
.  
Yeah? Finally watched it? Alright you can go on.  
....  
...  
..  
.  
..  
...  
....

America just stared at him and said:  
"Lemme smash, Please."

"No, Alfred. Go find Iggy."  
"You want sum fuk?"  
"No, Alfred. I don't want sum fuk." Abel hugged the body pillow tighter against him.

"I got you blue." He pulled a blue fidget spinner out off his pocket and began to spin it. His other hand pointed at it. Abel sighed as shook his head. Was this the guy he had done it with?

"Hey boy, You want sum dick." Said america swinging his hips forward.  
"Ugh... Alfred. Your dick is small."  
"Wot? Swiggity swooty? You want yellow?" He pulls a yellow fidget spinner out and begins to spin it and Neth stares at him irrated. He wished he had Lithuania's patience with this guy.

"He doesn't want yellow... Blue AND yellow? No..."

"Alfred? I'm leaving!" Abel walks into the bathroom with the body pillow off the stroopwafel and smashes the door behind him. For some weird reason there was a picture Seychelles hanging in the bathroom while she held a fish in her arms.

"Wot? NO! WAIT! LEMME SMASH" he runs to the bathroom door in a failed attempt. Before he lays himself on the bed and starts to cry.

"What has my life come to? Netherlands used to think my dick was big. Netherlands, used to lemme smash." (reference from away back into history.)

He looks at the wall with the Spanish flag on it and stares at it angrily.  
"But Netherlands is smashin Spain. Spain is a hoe."

Abel almost breaks the bathroom door as he heard that and yelled. "Spain is a hoe, but I ain't smashing that shit! I am not plumber for a reason. Maybe you can ask Romario (Romano, Mario get it.) because he goes into his pipes everyday."

Alfred looks towards Abel and yells "ohhhw roasted!" Abel didn't get, he even never had roasted a steak

"Now get out off my room before I'll smash your ass!"

"Ideally it would be the other way around." Alfred grabs Abel's waist and pulls him onto the bed, his hand going underneath the lingerie and grabbing Abel's nonexisent titty expecting Ukraine's boobs there. It made America confused why there were no boobies in the bikini top.

"Alfred get off me! I don't want to smash!"

But Alfred went on and became a father off a beautiful weedburger nine months later.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stroopwafel= dutch syrupe cookie made by the gods.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. DenNed/NedDen: his first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathais is overly in love with Abel for already many years, yet he hadn't seen him naked. He suddenly finds out the reason why Abel is holding back. He's a virgin, that is scared of doing it. But Mathais helps him overcome that fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another story I enjoyed writing. Because this it one pairing that I adore very much.
> 
> Names:  
> Denmark-Mathais  
> Netherlands-Abel

Mathais sighed, before he looked at Abel, he was overly in love with this man. They had started dating secretly few years before Abel had gotten his independence. It was secretly becaue it wasn't allowed to date someone who was controlled by someone else. The other was that most people had something against same sex couples. The only ones besides them that knew it were their siblings. Right now Abel was over in his house, for a few weeks, they went to eachother if both had time. Trying to keep it a secret and just saying it was a friendly come over.

Abel didn't notice his stare, he was too concentrated on the poetic book in his hands. A stick twitched a bit in between his teeth, like he was mumbling what he was reading. His blond hair was down, covering his face a bit and his bare feet laying on Mathais lap. It took all his strength to not pull all the clothes off this man. Abel never really had shown his body to him and he longed for it. Seeing Abel naked, but everything that had to do with nudity Abel wouldn't do it. He was awkward all the way, backing off as he tried to pull his shirt off for fun. Getting a blush in response, and being pushed off him. It had to do with the influence off Spain, Mathais knew that. It had to do with the strong Catholic presence, where being naked was portrayed as bad. Showing more skin as a neck and arms and a bit off legs wasn't allowed. So Abel sort off already had protested against it by showing his legs up to his knees. He never had seen Abel topless, the most he had seen bare, were his arms and legs.

"Abel, I want to take it to the next level." He looked at Abel who was reading next to him.  Abel's eyes now focused on him, but still holding the book in his hand. The look Abel gave him was all to more worthwhile. It was always cute, Abel's confused face. He set himself on his feet on the couch and crawled closer to Abel, who pulled his legs back towards himself.

"What do you mean by that?" Mathais' hand went under Abel's jawline before he completely leaned over him. His head came closer to Abel's, seeing Abel's eyes widening a bit, before locking their lips. It was a quick kiss before he left his lips. Red had spread across Abel's cheeks, he would always start to blush as Mathais would show sudden actions of love. Which happened often. His hands grabbed the couch as he looked up at Mathais.

"I want to worship your naked body. Feel every inch of you and kiss it to show my love for you." He said it softly with a lustful undertone. A bit off a blush formed on his cheeks as he said that. It was true, the kissing, holding hands and cuddling up was nice but he wanted more. His eyes spotted Abel's shirt that had risen a bit up showing a small part off his stomach. It was not much but the first thing he had seen off it. Abel closed his eyes as the Dane went in his neck and starting to kiss it softly.

"Y-you do?" Abel's breath quickened a bit, of the sudden cold hand that went under his shirt and against his warm skin, not knowing what to do. A shudder ran down his spine as the Dane started to suck on a sensitive spot in his neck. A small moan left his mouth, as the tongue licked the spot.

"Yes, I could do it right here. I have longed for it since the beginning of our relationship." The hand slowly caressed down over Abel's skin towards his pants and started to unbutton it. Abel's eyes widened, he grabbed the hand and pulled it a bit away. Mathais went out off his neck and looked at Abel, his expression was normal but his eyes showed fear, stopping his actions.

"Is there something wrong, love?" Abel looked away as a bigger blush formed on his face. His under lip termbled. It was silent for a while, like Abel didn't know what to say. Abel's hand pushed his hair out off his face trying to slick it backwards. His hand went on Mathais chest and pushed him off, before he sat himself straight. Mathais' eyes looked worried at Abel. It was like the world felt silent around them. Something was wrong Mathais knew it. Abel's hands grabbed his and held them tight before he looked in his eyes. His mouth opened and softly said "Mat, I have never done it before and I am so scared off it."

So Spain hadn't done it with him before, sure he had taught Abel how sex worked but propably only if it was with a man and woman and not with two men.  
It suddenly all made sense. Sleeping with a shirt and pants. How flustered he had gotten after their first kiss. How awkward Abel was as he would go in Abel's neck and kiss it and whisper dirty thoughts in his ear. 

He's a virgin.

Mathais backed a bit off, realising he was going to take Abel's virginity on a couch if he had went further. It had to be more romantic taken one's virginity and not on a old couch. But something that would feel comfortable and soft like you are in the clouds, especially the first time. To make it easier to relax and enjoy it.

"Is something wrong with that?" It came out if he was insulted but his body language said something else. He was ashamed off it, that he had no experience at all. The only bit off experience he had off dating was from Mathais. He knew the Dane was so much more experienced as him, making him think that Mathais would see it as something bad.

"No, it's just that I've never taken someone's virginity and I now feel bad if I had taken yours on the couch. Because you deserve the best bed with the softest blankets and as many pillows filled with feathers as you need to make you feel the most comfortable if you're ready for it." Abel's hand softly grabbed Mathais' face and smiled at him. Mathais really cared for him up till the point off being willing to carry him up a moutain just to prove his love. It was something that made him feel safe around Mathais. He never made him do something he wasn't comfortable with.

Abel slowly got closer and kissed Mathais on his lips, his arms went around Mathais' neck pulling him closer. It was clumsy as their lips started move, until Mathais took the kiss over and deepened the kiss. Abel pressed his eyes together for a bit, as he still wasn't used to this types off kisses. But he enjoyed them, it just shows so much affection that you can't do anything else as just melting into them. The feeling made him feel light headed, all the littlest things that showed affection would make blush appear on his cheeks. All was it just holding hands, it made him blush. Abel pulled away from the kiss. "I'm ready for it."

A small smile formed on Mathais' lips, as he lifted Abel up from the couch easily. Abel always forgot that the Dane was strong and was someone you shouldn't mess with. Abel placed his head against Mathais chest. His heart beated in his chest, he was nervous, but he knew he could trust Mathais with this. He trusted him with his live. The stairs cracked a bit under their combined weight. Mathais slowly walked up the stairs, it was a lot harder with a person in your arms. He felt Abel's hands grabbing his clothes a bit. He remembered his first time, it was with a lady as he was still denying he fell for men and it was strange and a bit awkward. In the following years, he started to do it men in secret off course. He know knew all the things about it and wanted to make it as pleasurable for Abel. 

He walked into his room and closed the door behind him, just to make Abel feel secure. There was a bed with red covers and two feathery cushions. He found it just a waste off pillows if he would only use two. There was a big window that gave you a view over the Danish landscape and in the distance the ocean was seen. Something that connected both off them. There was a closet and a bookshelf. With books with typical Danish stories that he would sometimes would translate for Abel. If Abel was curious for it but he really didn't read, only if Abel was around. He laid Abel on the soft bed and crawled on top off him. "I feel bad I can't offer you anything better, because-" he was silenced as Abel pressed his lips against his. Mathais eyes widened a bit before Abel pulled back. "All I want is you. I don't need the softest bed or the most luxurious blankets, all I need is you." 

Mathais slowly went in Abel's neck kissing it softly, while his hands grabbed onto his shirt, slowly pulling his own off. Before he threw it away. "If you feel uncomfortable, just tell it me." Abel nodded, as he looked into his eyes. They still showed a bit of fear. His teeth scraped along his skin, making hot breaths go against Abel's throat. His hands slit under Abel's shirt, feeling the soft skin against his fingertips. It all felt so strange, yet it made him excited. 

But he didn't know what he could do back, as his arms just laid besides him. Denmark left his neck and laid a quick kiss on his lips before he slowly slit Abel's shirt off him. He could see that Abel felt embarrassed, as his arms went over his chest like he had to protect it. Something he didn't understand, because all he saw was the beauty Abel had never showed him. His lean physique with a bit off muscles, that fitted him so well. Mathais' hands went over his abs towards his chest, feeling the muscles under his hands. Something he had wanted to feel for so long, as true as he was he started to kiss Abel's chest and slowly going down towards his stomach. He saw Abel look at him, with a blush on his cheeks. 

His breaths were a bit heavier as normal. He looked back in Abel's eyes as he slowly went up with his kisses as he was in the height off his chest, he left connecting with Abel's lips again. Abel's arms went around Mathais neck. A high pitched moan left Abel's mouth making him pull away from the kiss, as a hand pinched one off his nipples. It was a strange sensation he wasn't used to, a bit painful but also pleasurable. It could be him or he felt blood stream down towards his crotch. 

His body began to squirm as the two fingers kept turning his nipple. Something he didn't understand why it was happening. Mathais kissed his jawline slowly, as his hands went downwards towards Abel's pants. He could feel Abel's breath quicken, as he slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down softly. Mathais crawled a bit back confusing Abel, until his hand ran over his covered penis. Abel looked away and covered his mouth with his hand. Mathais hands pushed his legs apart and set himself in between them. His hands ran over Abel's legs slowly up towards to his member, but not touching it. Abel didn't know why Mathais was doing it that way, but it made it all the more pleasure built up in him.

One off Mathais hands pulled his underwear down, just enough to make his half hard member visible. Abel felt so ashamed right now. No one had ever seen him fully naked. The closest what had somebody had seen him naked was Spain and he was still a small kid back then. It was hot then and as a stubborn kid that he was, he was running in his shorts and his shirt in his hands as Spain was running after him. Saying "Holanda do your shirt on now. It's not appropriate."

A small moan left him as Mathais hand softly grabbed his member and was stroking it's head with his thumb. This was all so new for him. It made his face turn a bit redder, it was cute in Mathais opinion. His hands grabbed the blanket as Mathais hand started to move up and down over his member. His breath had become hitched by now. Mathais grabbed Abel's leg and lifted it up before he slowly started to kiss his inner thigh. It made a soft moan be heard from Abel. He never thought his sensitive spot would be there. His neck arched as Mathais began to suck on a sensitive part of his thigh. It was not much later that his erection was prominent in Mathais' hand.

The sensation felt so strange, that it had become enjoyable. His hips jerked up as he felt something wet against the base off his member. Abel looked towards Mathais who was slowly licking up his shaft. Before he put his whole mouth over the tip of his member. Teeth scrapped over the tip together with a tongue, Mathais had to hold Abel by his hips to keep him still. A loud moan left his throat, eventhough he had tried to hold it. It just felt so good.

His arm went over his eyes, while he was biting on his under lip. This time trying to keep himself quiet but Abel's power to hold his moans in was no match for Mathais' skilled mouth. As one after to other moan left through his defence line. 

Could there be something more pleasurable as this? He just couldn't imagine it.

Mathais' mouth left his member and slowly came up kissing on the way towards Abel's chest. His mouth went around one of his nipples and started to suck it softly. A strangled moan left his mouth which was surprised by three fingers entering it. "Can you suck them?" It was said a bit lustful. Abel did as told and started to suck on them, still confused. Mathais other hand was held his face while his thumb was softly caressing his cheek, while he kept sucking on his nipple.

After awhile Mathais pulled the fingers out off Neth's mouth who were connected by a string off saliva. A whine got out off Abel as Mathais crawled back again and pulled Abel's underwear off. 

"This will feel a bit strange, but it's necessary." One off the saliva covered fingers caressed Abel's entrance, before it slit in. Abel tensed up around the finger that even wasn't completely in him, not used to it at all. "Relax, otherwise it will hurt and I don't want to hurt you." As hard as Abel tried he just couldn't relax, the feeling was just too strange. Mathais hand grabbed Abel's hand and slit his fingers in between Abel's. The fingers clammed down around Mathais' hand trying to get his attention somewhere else. Mathais began to kiss Abel's inner thigh to distract him from what was invading him. He felt Abel started to relax and pushed his whole finger in getting a moan in response.

It was so strange, yet it felt so good. He had never thought it would go like this. The finger circled inside of him, stroking his sides, making a shudder go through his body. He pressed his eyes close and bit his under lip as he felt a second finger enter him. His fingers pressed down on Mathais' hand, trying to stay relaxed. Mathais watched Abel's face to spot if he was in any discomfort, seeing it a bit crunched up. So instead of beginning to siccor him, he waits a while. "I'm sorry it takes so long." It came out quick followed by a groan, Abel just felt so stupid that he couldn't take anything without tensing up.

"There's no limit on the time that I am willing to spend on you. So just take your time." A kiss was placed on his thigh afterwards. It was truly sweet, the normal Dane that always was hyper, didn't mind waiting on him. After all the first time it has to be done slow, before you could go faster.

Abel's grip around Mathais' hand softened, giving the sign he could continue. His fingers started to siccor him, making a few groans escape through Abel's gritted teeth. It was a bit annoying, that was it for sure. But he didn't want to stop now. The last saliva covered finger entered him, helping the other fingers stretch his opening. The groans slowly were replaced by moans, as the pain off it was overtaken by pleasure. The fingers slowly started to go further in him, while siccoring him and stretching his walls.

His back arched up together with a load whining moan leaving his mouth, as the fingers stroked something very sensitive in him. They continued to stroke it, making more off the whining moans leave his mouth. "You sound very cute like this." He felt Mathais lips move over his thigh before biting down softly, Abel was sure it would leave a mark. But he didn't mind it, no one would know of it being their besides them.

The fingers got out off him, making him whine in disappointment. "Ssst, sweetheart. It will be replaced by something much better." Mathais lowered his pants and underwear in one go and throwing them away. He spit several times in his own hand, before he covered his penis with it. His hands grabbed the underside off Abel's legs and pulled him a bit down. 

He set himself a bit closer and spread Abel's legs wide, making the excess a bit easier for him. Abel arched his neck and bit his lips as he felt Mathais slowly going inside of him. As he was completely in a moan left Abel's mouth. He felt so full all of the sudden. This was more as the three fingers inside of him a moment ago. Mathais' hands moved towards his hips and grabbed them softly, making some flesh spill in between them. Abel's legs were hanging behind him. Mathais was waiting, waiting for Abel to get used to this new feeling. Mathais never had thought that Abel would be so beautiful naked, surpassing all his dirtiest dreams. He watched Abel's chest moving up and down with every shaky breath he took, with his opened mouth.

Abel had his eyes closed and his hands holding the blanket tight. He opened his eyes and looked towards Mathais who was carefully watching him, sure not to hurt him. "Y-you can move now."

Mathais slowly started to move in and out of Abel earning soft moans out of Abel. His hands got a better hold onto Abel's hips, before he bent down and kissed Abel on his lips. Their lips started to move around the other, while moans left both of them, making them have to part their lips now and then. Abel left the kiss to let a long moan out, while he stretched his neck. Mathais went in his neck and started to nibble on it. "Faster... please." Mathais happily obeyed it and started to move quicker, making the moans that left Abel's mouth louder.

Abel's toes curled up as Mathais continued to thrust into him, he could barely register what was happening. But it didn't matter to him, because it was giving him so much pleasure. He never thought it would have been so pleasurable, making him questioning why he hadn't done this earlier and why he had been afraid of it.

Mathais hands shoved towards his waist and started to pull Abel against his thrusts, matching his rhythm. Abel's hands left to bed and grabbed hold onto Mathais' back. His nails digged in his skin as Mathais tongue slowly licked his up his neck. A kiss was planted behind his ear, "oh god, Abel... I just can't think of a thing to compare your beauty to, nothing comes even close." A moan left Mathais mouth against Abel's ear. His hands digged in Abel's waist to keep Abel from squirming so much.

Abel's legs went around Mathais just above his ass and pulled himself closer, wanting to get the same feeling the fingers had given him. Mathais knew where Abel longed for and he was trying all his best to hit that very special spot. He started to move faster in the hope he would hit the spot that way. It wouldn't make a big difference in the sounds Abel would let out, because his lungs were already letting moans constantly leaving them.

Sweat started to form on both of them, while the bed cracked a bit under them. Abel arched his back and neck as the spot was finally hit, making Mathais let out a moan through gritted teeth. The moans that left him changed a bit, they became higher pitched and longer as the spot was hit over and over again. Abel had trouble with keeping his eyes open, there was just so much pleasure rushing through his body. Mathais placed his teeth around Abel's collarbone and bit down, sure to leave a bitemark. It made Abel press his eyes shut and a groan to leave his mouth. Mathais let go and started to kiss the now sensitive spot.

"Mathais... I love you." The words almost couldn't leave his mouth because all the sounds that left him, while his under lip was trembling. Mathais moved away from his collar bone and moved his head above Abel's and looking in his green eyes. Pleasure was written on Abel's face, while he looked back up at Mathais. His blue eyes were sparkling, the thing Abel loved about Mathais eyes. His eyes would start to sparkle if he was happy or enthusiastic. Abel's eyes would always start to sparkle if he was enjoying something or saw someone he loved, which he had now.

"I love you too." Mathais said before he closed the distance between their lips and started to kiss Abel passionately. Abel melted into the kiss, they didn't know why but the others lips were so addictive. Mathais softly bit Abel's under lip asking for entrance, which Abel gave. His tongue slit in Abel's mouth and started to circle his tongue. It felt good, no even better as Abel had imagined it to feel. In the end they had to end the kiss making a string of saliva connect them. 

Both breathing hard. Mathais hands left Abel's waist and sat them besides Abel's shoulders. His body needed all of his power to keep him up now, as he felt that he was getting closer. His thrusts in to Abel became more unsteady by the second and he started to shake a bit "M-Mathais, I-I feel a strange sensation forming..." Abel was also getting close. One of his hands grabbed Abel's member and started to move up and down, he got a squeak in response.

Abel's shivering became more violently, as he got closer and closer, from the stimulation of his penis and prostate. It was a truly beautiful sight as Abel came in the Dane's hand. Screaming out off the top of his lungs and his heels digging in Mathais' lower back. It made him tense around Mathais, making him come as well deep inside off Abel. The feeling of being filled made a Abel shudder of pleasure. While Mathais moved a few more times to get it completely out, before he slowly pulled out of off Abel. He laid himself beside Abel, as their legs were still entangled.

Abel curled up against Mathais as the pleasure still rocked through him, making him shiver a bit. Both were completely out off breath. Mathais hand went through Abel's blond hair, feeling how soft it was in between his fingers. His other arm went around Abel's waist.

The Dutch looked up at Mathais, who's lazy eyes looked back. Mathais pulled the blanket from underneath them and pulled it over them, to keep them warm. Abel shoved himself a bit up before he placed a kiss on Mathais lips. Who smiled in return. Both started to fall asleep in one another's arms.

There was no other place and no one else he wanted to be with now, because he loved Mathias and nothing could change that. Not even if the whole world would turn against them.

Because no one would ever be able to replace Mathais. A small smile was on Abel's lips as he fell asleep, because he had lost his virginty to the person he loved the most.


	5. Spa(Fra)Ned: Teaching him a lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Napoleonic wars started the Netherlands was conquered immediately and reformed in a puppet state. He got his own wing in Francis' house. But Spain was placed by him after a time. It didn't go that well, both irrated of eachother. It was only a matter of time before it would go wrong. So after a time Spain just couldn't take Abel's snarky comments and completely flips.  
> Warning! Rape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing rape so I hope I didn't mess it up. It was a lot harder then I expected it to be. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

His first battle against Francis to stop the French conquering, already went wrong, together with his sister and several others he was now under French control. Why hadn't the others tried to stop him from just taking them. They all called it an alliance but if you were attacked you were on your on. His sister, she was annexed immediately and he just a puppet state. That didn't make it any more less terrifying.  
  
As Francis was allowed to do with him what he wanted. It was a ticking time bomb before it would go wrong and by wrong, completely wrong. He knew that that ticking time bomb for him was getting closer. It was just a matter of time.  
  
First it wasn't that bad, he could stay in his own country, but that changed after his country was reformed into a kingdom. Now he was living in Francis' house, with his sister Luxembourg, Italy, Romano, Switzerland and several more small German states. Some annexed, others puppet states. But he couldn't see his siblings as they stayed in another wing of this gigantic building. He didn't know if he liked it or not, but he had a wing for himself, which meant he had to clean the whole compartment by himself, while the others were atleast with two or three persons.. Francis hadn't shown that much interest in him as he was the most off the time in the other wings. The only thing he came for was for looking if it was clean enough. Because if it was not. You would get... He didn't even want to think about it again. Let just say that you had to walk in the burning sun with 20 kilos of bricks on your shoulders without a pause for 12 hours straight. It happened once and he never wants to do it again.  
  
He knew what had happened to others, hearing their screams at night echoing through the hallway. Making him lay in bed with open eyes, knowing once it would be him screaming. Francis didn't warm the whole building, only the wing he was in. It sure had weakened him, together with the little food he got. Only the nations in the wing where he was got good food. Making him question if he would be terrified or happy of Francis coming to his. He knew the French man enjoyed to stay with his family which made him all more hateful towards France. Knowing what he did with his siblings simply disgusted him.  
  
But one day it all started to go down hill... The day that Spain was placed in his wing by France. He didn't know why, maybe Spain said they could get along or France simply thought that. Whatever the reason was he got irrated by the Spaniard and he was sure it was also the other way around.  
  
Antonio was still friends with Francis, but was a bit scared of this phase of him. He has had more of this sort of phases but this one was getting out of control, thinking he could do everything and get away with it. Soon he found out why Abel was cleaning all the time as Francis made him sit outside in the sun for 12 hours without any water to drink. After being pushed in the wing again, Abel didn't show any kind of sympathy towards him. The only thing he did was kicking in his side softly to see if he was alive and saying "I had a good time until you came back in."  
  
All the attempts to keep himself from hitting Abel had worked until now. But as he got more stressed he had to hold his wrist in his other hand.  
  
Soon he found out France had gone easy on him as he looked through the window he saw someone being pushed outside. The person got a lot off bricks that were tied together and had to walk around with them. Abel got behind him as he heard his footsteps getting closer until felt his breath against his ear. He looked around getting a irrated look from the other  "Your breath is ruining my air." He moved a bit away, this man was getting on his nerves. All the times he had tried to be nice to him, he would simply insult him or not even say something back and simply glare at him.  
  
As he looked closer he could see it was Romano. Not his sweet Romano, even though he cursed and did nothing when he was with him. He was far to small to keep that up. Even if he was an adult now he still so fragile.  
"That whiney kid got what he deserved."  
  
"What did you just say?" He turned around, if he would make one more snarky comment he would be glad to replace Romano. Abel stiffened a bit but nothing more. "You're even uglier from nearby."  
  
_That did it..._  
  
He hit Netherlands full in his face, it made the Dutch stumble back. His hand went towards his nose as blood started to drip down on the floor. Redspots started to appear on the ground, being absorbed by the white carpet. Abel watched it before he glared at him. Francis would not be happy about this.

"What the hell man!" Abel spat out angrily, but immediately regretted it. As he saw Antonio watching him with his lips pulled into a smirk and his pupils had gone small. He knew that expression far too well from the time he was still under his control.

 _And he wouldn't stop now... It felt too good to hurt him._  
  
His boots pressed the carpet down underneath his feet as he got closer to Abel. Fear was spread across Abel's face as he took a step back with each step Antonio made to him. "Lost your tongue, Holanda?"  
  
"No, but you lost Romano's." He immediately felt regret after making that snarky comment. Knowing that Antonio cared much for the Italian. That lit the fire in Antonio's eyes, this guy would now go full force on him and wouldn't back off until someone else would come to stop him.  
  
Spain's hand grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the wall with much force. His head hit the wall making a muffled groan leave Abel's lips while he closed his eyes. His hands went around Antonio's wrist that held his shirt. He tightened his grip around it, even if that wouldn't make Antonio let go of him. Abel cracked his neck before opening his eyes a bit glaring at him and spit in his face. "You son of a bitch." Spain cursed as he again pounded Abel against the wall, Spain's strength had to be feared as he was furious, he knew that and yet he kept making him angrier. The small cups and plates trembled in the cupbouard of the hit against the wall. A punch landed in his stomach, while the smirk was still on Spain's face. Abel's face crunched up and a groan escaped through gritted teeth up as he was still looking at Spain.  
  
"Let go of me you-!" Before Abel could even finish, the hand that held him up pulled him off the wall and threw him on the ground. Abel reached with his hand out to crawl away, only to have Antonio stand on his fingers. His heel pressing down as Abel was desperately trying to get them from under them. It was a sight that he enjoyed, Abel so low under him.  
  
He sat his feet on Abel's head and pushed it down, having Abel's face turn towards the side. His foot pressed a little harder on his face. He saw Abel looking at him with furry, it made him chuckle, this guy never stopped fighting, just like him. Breaking that wouldn't be that hard, would It?

And the vase standing next to him could help him with that. Too bad it would be broken afterwards, it was such a beautiful one.  
  
"What do you say Holanda? Just like back in the good old times?" His foot got of off Abel's face. Abel's head slowly turned his way, his eyes widened before the vase was mashed broken against his head. His struggle to get way immedaitely stopped on the impact of the vase against his head.  
  
"I didn't want to do it, but you left me no choice Holanda." He wouldn't be like this for long, nations quickly would wake up from this sort of things, so he had to work quick. He lifted his foot of off Abel's now blue seeing fingers. Now he finally could start with what he wanted to do from the beginning, teaching him a lesson. He grabbed Abel's ankles and started to pull him away to the master bedroom, where they weren't allowed in. He walked in and threw Abel on the bed. A groan got out off Abel's mouth, which made Antonio look his way, this guy never had lost his conscious at all, he was only dazed by the hit.  
  
He quickly grabbed Abel's wrists and tied them together with belt sure that he wouldn't be able  to use them. This would learn him to be nice to him. He pulled Abel's pants down and threw them off. Now it was the time to wake him up. He seated himself next of Abel, grabbed his chin forcefully and started to hit his cheek. "Abe, Abel, wake up."  
  
Abel's eyes slowly opened seeing Spain towering over him, with that evil grin on his face. Even before he could realise what was going on, Spain flipped him over and restrained him in his lap. As much as Abel moved he didn't get out of off his grip. Antonio raised his hand up and hit Abel's ass hard, a squeak left his mouth while his back arched, of surprise. "Antonio... What are you doing!" Another hit was his response, followed by a groan from Abel's mouth. But it didn't stop by those two hits, he kept slapping his ass until Abel was screaming from the pain. In the meantime Spain already had pulled Abel's shirt over his head what now was hanging on his for arms.  
  
His hand slit in Abel's blond hair pulling his head up and forcing Abel to look at him, there just wasn't enough time in the day to do all the things he wanted to do to him. He looked at the scar on Abel's forehead, it almost wasn't visible anymore, something he didn't like at all. Abel had to know that he never could over power him "Let's reopen that beautiful scar off yours." Abel's head started to shake vibrantly in Antonio's hand "Antonio! No! Stop it!" Why couldn't this man just work with him. He turned Abel in his grip and grabbed his cheeks forcefully in between his fingers. His other hand went in his pocket and grabbed one of the shards of the broken vase. How closer the shard came to Abel's face the harder he had to hold it still. "It won't hurt, I promise." It came out with a dark undertone.  
  
"No Please! Don't do it!" He placed a sharp point of the shard against the sensitive skin and pressed down. As he saw blood cover the shard he slowly started moving up. Screams of agony could be heard across the wing, as Antonio kept cutting in his skin. Why had Abel to be so loud? It was just a simple cut, he was just over reacting. A smile formed on his face, after looking proudly at the reopened scar on Abel's forehead and the blood streaming out of it. Blood slowly streamed down and colliding with the tracks Abel's tears had left, making droplets of blood stream down his neck and slowly descending down his chest. One of his fingers collected some blood and licked it of his finger, while looking at Abel with his smirk.  
  
His hand slowly slit down Abel's chest before he lowered his underwear, grabbing Abel's member and started to forcefully make it erect. Abel began to squirm in his grip trying to get away from the hand assaulting him, it made Antonio squeeze it harder. "Antonio... Please stop it, I beg yo-!" His other hand went over Abel's mouth silencing him, when would he finally shut up? It made Abel look up towards his everlasting rapeface in fear.

He tried to stop it, but a erection started to form in Spain's hand. "Enjoying it?" He looked in Abel's eyes, feeling that he wanted to nod no. His hand grabbed a better hold on Abel's face and made him nod yes.  
  
Spain forced Netherlands' head to the side so his neck was vulnerable and open for him. That beautiful pale neck, that had blood streaming down on the other side and perfect to leave some marks in. He lowered his head and first licking it, searching for the perfect spot to set it. Finally he found a good spot and nibbled first so a bruise would form there. Then he bit down, making Abel flinch in his grip. He tasted the blood in his mouth, licking the bruise to collect some more before he moved a bit down and do the same, leaving bruises and bitemarks all over his neck.  
  
His thumb rubbed over Abel's tip as his member was completely erect. The fun could finally begin. "Let's see if you feel the same as back then." Abel's eyes widened and started to fight his grip with all his strength, this was punished by a punch in his stomach. It made him curl inwards, while shivering from the pain. Antonio's hands turned him around and set him on his elbows and knees. He slowly got behind Abel and grabbed his ass cheeks spreading them to get a good look on what soon would be invaded by him. It made a shiver run down Abel's back as the hands kneaded his still sensitive cheeks. He still tried to crawl away from him as he slowly moved away from Spain. He felt Antonio's hands grabbing his hips and shoving him closer "Don't even think about escaping me. Holanda~"  
  
The hands again went to his ass cheeks stretching his entrance with his thumbs. "S-spain, please... I'll do everything that you want but please not this." Abel looked over his shoulder with pleading eyes towards him. He got a ice cold glare back as Antonio unbuttoned his pants and doing his pants and underwear off. He didn't think about stopping because he was suddenly begging, even though that it was nice to hear, Netherlands begging.  
  
He spit in his hands and covered his dick with it, not because he cared about Abel, but didn't want to hurt himself because going in dry is painful as fuck. He licked his fingers and quickly spread it across Abel's entrance, who shivered off it. He grabbed Abel's hips hard sure that he couldn't move away, it was sure a bruise would form there. He lined himself with with Abel's entrance but before he would go in He would want to hear him beg one more time.

"Antonio, please, I don't want this! Please don't do-" he thrusted with full force in Abel who screamed it out from the pain. Spain was sure it was hearable from the other side of this gigantic building. Something he wanted, so that everyone knew he was the boss over Netherlands. He didn't give him any time to adjust and right away started moving, not slow but fast, making the bed crack under them. As hard as Abel tried to keep his screams in to not give what Spain wanted to hear, they still left him. New tears formed in his eyes as Spain continued with thrusting with full speed into him. "Ah fuck, you're still tight as fuck." Spain's fingers digged in his hips and started to push him onto his dick. More screams left him all of pain and not one of pleasure.  
  
Abel looked down seeing blood and tears fall on the blanket, still from the new cut Antonio had made. "Pull it out! Pull it out!' His begs were useless, it made it even worse as Spain's hands moved to his shoulders and forcefully grabbed them. Now pushing him completely his way.  
  
Spain suddenly stopped moving it now was that Netherlands heard it also, the door of their wing was opened. "Sounds like you attracted someone, Netherlands." He slowly started to move again making Abel close his eyes and for the first time let a soft moan out. But that was immediately fastened up again to Antonio's usual speed. It made Abel scream again it just hurted so much as if his butt was being teared apart.  
  
It was not soon later that the bedroom door was opened, with an angry French man staring at them. "What's the meaning of this!" Spain stopped moving and removed the sweat of off his forehead. He smiled sweetly at France as if this wasn't happening. "Oh.. hi Francis, didn't hear you coming. Nice to see you, right Abel?" The last part was a bit demanding. "Yeah..." he was too scared to go against Antonio.  
  
"You both are in trouble for ruining my white carpet, the vase that was already hundred years old, using the master bedroom and ruining the covers!"  
  
"Can it be repaid by a turn on his mouth." Spain pushed inside of him making a moan leave his lips while he was focusing on Francis. Something he regretted.  
  
If he would refuse this, then this wasn't Francis. He saw the fury change towards a smirk, "How can I turn that offer down." The time bomb had exploded. The fear in Abel doubled knowing that Spain wasn't done yet and know France would use him too. Francis got closer and grabbed hold of Abel's face studying it good. At that moment Spain began to forcefully pound into him. "What's with the blood?"  
  
"The scar had disappeared to much to my likings." A scream left Abel's mouth as he felt Antonio hit that special sensitive spot in him making his toes curl up. The scream sounded so much different from the rest, the rest were harsh and this one rolled of off his tongue sounding like he actually was enjoying it. Something that was completely the opposite. Francis' hands grabbed his nipples and started to twist them inbetween his fingers. It made Abel close his eyes and his hands turn into fists. He wanted to punch both guys so hard that it would break every single bone in them. Antonio kept hitting his sensitive spot with full force, making him cry out from pain and pleasure.  
  
Spain's fingers latched around his neck, making fear built up in Netherlands scared Spain was going to choke him. It made Abel tighten around him, something what Antonio had in mind. Abel watched with big eyes as he saw Francis getting on the bed close in front of his face. "Antonio stop moving, I want to get a good look at his mouth." Spain slowed down until he was completely still in Netherlands, not wanting to make France flip.  
  
He knew Francis was picky when it came to receiving blowjobs, most mouths he would find too disgusting or weren't up to his standards. It something he was surprised about since Francis loved sex so much and didn't think much where he slit it, except the mouth. The reason apparently being that the moith wasn't covered up.  
  
Francis forced his mouth open, looking at the teeth and tongue, one off his finger got completely in feeling the wetness of his mouth. "Perfect." He let go of off Abel's mouth who lowered his head looking at the cover, scared of what was going to happen to his mouth. Francis' legs slowly shoved there way over his arms, he saw the pants drop. Francis fingers went in his hair and forced him to look up seeing an already erect penis in front of him. "Open up that mouth for France, Pays-Bas. Or want to get punished again?" Abel looked at Francis eyes seeing that psychotic glare at him. It made him hesitate, would he do it or not? He realized that it would happen whatever he did, so he slowly opened his mouth a bit. "Wider. Pays-Bas." He swallowed before he opened his mouth wide. It was not soon later that Francis pulled his mouth fully on his dick, making him gag. The wetness and warmth of Abel's mouth was just perfect in Francis' opinion, it made him wonder why he never thought of using Abel this way.  
  
His hand held Abel's hair in his grip as he started to thrust in Abel's mouth. Abel closed his eyes at this moment, he didn't have to see how his penis was invading his mouth. Lustful moans left Francis, it made Abel want to puke, never would he think the same way over his mouth again, knowing what has been inside of it. Antonio started to move again, it was if Abel almost had forgotten about Spain, the one that had brought him in this position. His whole body shivered of the the two erections assaulting him at the same time. His screams were no longer heard as he even couldn't let them out anymore. Breathing was hard, harder then he ever had imagined breathing could ever be.

Spain's hands were travelling all over his back leaving scratches here and there. It was clear, he hurted him, some worse as the others. It would have been so much easier if he had had a whip, but his nails also did the job. If it laid to him Abel wouldn't be able to lay or sit for a week. But making him immobile would be in his disadvantage, then he had to clean this whole wing by himself. So just hurting him enough that he could still walk was his goal.

A new tear streamed down Abel's cheek over the now a bit dried up blood. Francis started to move faster in and out his mouth, he had to get close no other explanation was there. The same could be said about Spain as his thrusts in him started to get uneven and harder. Spain's hand went around Abel's erection, forcefully trying to make him come first of all of them. It was a failed attempt as Francis came deep in Abel's throat while letting a long satisfied moan out. He left Abel's mouth and pushed it shut. "Swallow it." Abel refused to do it so he pushed Abel's nostrils close, know he had to swallow or he wouldn't be able to breath. The strokes Spain's hand were giving him made him want to breath in hard but that wasn't possible. In the end he swallowed it with much disgust as he felt it slit down in his throat. The hands left and he coughed first before taking a big breath in.

To all his denial he came in Spain's hand letting a dry moan out that wasn't almost hearable. It made the other two laugh, before Spain came in Abel. He felt the semen stream down his legs together with something warm. He looked down in between his arms seeing the semen and his own blood stream down his shivering legs. Just as he had guessed. Antonio slit out of off him. At this point he started sob as he was finally able to as nothing was interrupting him. But his sobbing didn't last long as long fingers slit around his neck and started to choke him and he couldn't do anything about it. He started to cough for air as his vision started to get blurry. Soon it got black and lost his conscious.  
  
His eyes slowly opened, seeing that he still was in the master bedroom. Everything hurted, with every small move he made. The unbearable pain in his butt being the worst. He moved his arms as they were no longer tied up, his clothes were already on him again. He questioned if he would even leave the room knowing Spain and France were still around. A smell filled the room, fresh fruit, bread, meat. All the things he hadn't had in such a long time, but then again they were there. His stomach growled, as it hadn't had a good meal in years and longing for a good one. He made the most difficult decision and decided he would join on the meal.  
  
As he went of off the bed he felt how much his butt hurted, he almost couldn't walk with his shivering legs that he had to set wide a apart to make the pain less. He reached to door and opened it seeing Francis and Antonio dining innocently of the biggest table with food he had ever seen. He sat himself silently down hoping the others wouldn't notice him.  
  
But if his hand went out to grab something it was grabbed by Spain. It made him freeze in fear, as Spain sat himself besides Abel.  
  
He flinched as he felt Antonio's arm go around his waisr. "Let's do that again, some time Holanda~" he said it innocently as he grabbed a fresh apple of the table.  
  
"Oui, that was precisely what I needed." Abel started to breath fast as he relived it all again. An apple was pushed against his mouth.  
  
"And now eat this and get better So we can do it all over." He didn't move, he was too scared to do it. He looked at Spain's face seeing the face he was so scared off.  
  
_He meant it..._


	6. Pairings I would like to write

Well, I want to write something, with one off these pairings so I thought maybe you readers can decide which one I write or just both:

Nedcan/CanNed :Canada and Netherlands  
Something sweet, like propably Netherlands thanking Canada for saving him in World War 2. By letting him go on top, making Canada very nervous and scared of doing it wrong and hurting him. Netherlands just helping and comforting him by saying he's doing it alright.

Nedger/GerNed : Germany and Netherlands  
Something a bit more rough, I don't know what, maybe rough sex, bondage, sex in the kitchen, idk you guys can decide this one. If there's interest in both I'll write both off them.

Voting till the end of May the 10th


	7. SpaNed 2: The time Spain reffered to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the time Spain referred to in the first story. It can be read before you read the other one or afterwards.
> 
> It's the first year that Spain has the Benelux under his control and now that Abel has turned to the human age of 18 there's this special law that allows him to take Abel's virginity. It doesn't go that smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spain refers to Netherlands with Lowlands since the name Netherlands didn't exist back then.
> 
> For if you wanted to know I refer to Belguim with the name Bella and to Luxembourg with the name Eliot.

1556:

"Big brother, up, up." Luxembourg was jumping in front of him with his arms up and sometimes pulling on his shirt. It was his bed time and he knew it and didn't mind it, as it was the only time together with getting ready he got to spent with Abel. As most of the time he had to work and Eliot had to stay inside. "Alright come here." Abel bent through his knees while Eliot putted his arms around his neck. Abel's arms went around his back and hugged him shortly, before one arm went towards his upper legs and stood up with Luxembourg in his arms. He felt Eliot's face pressed against his and it made him smile a bit. He sighed as he started to walk towards the bathroom, Eliot was just such a nice kid. He wanted that he would never grow up, but he knew that it would happen eventually.

Spain was walking towards them in the hallway, Abel could see the power lure over his shoulders. This man had just so much power that he didn't know what to think of him other than to fear him. Even if Spain was always formally dressed you could still see his muscles under it. He already one time had felt how strong he was, one time after he snuck under a tomato bushes to get away from the sun that was burning his skin. Spain easily pulled him out of there and lifted him in the air with just one arm and not showing that he struggled with it. Maybe because he was rather small for his age as his wealth was low and his power weak. This day was the day he officially had a human age of eighteen, everyone knew it. But Abel didn't want any celebration for it since it was just useless as they would live many more years.

He had to look up at Spain as he was stopped by him, Eliot turned his head around and looked up curious of what Spain would say. "Lowlands, come to my room tonight around eleven."  Abel nodded in response Nothing more he said as he walked away again. He could do nothing more as obey him, he didn't want this man against him. Why would Antonio want him to come to his room so late? Maybe he had bring wine for some reason. He didn't guess any further as he felt Eliot kick his legs against his stomach. "I have to pee!"

"Alright, I am walking further." He continued walking with Eliot in his arms towards the bathroom. He helped him brush his teeth and wash his face, before they went to their bedroom. The usual happened, as Abel was helping Eliot getting undressed he started to run around the room with Abel behind him holding his pyjamas. It was something they did every time, "You never gonna catch me!" Eliot laughed happily, while Abel was after him. Abel's arms reached out and pulled him towards him and started to tickle Eliot in his sides "you can't escape the tickle monster. Give up." Eliot was laughing while trying to make Abel stop tickling. "No... never!" Abel lifted him up and set his mouth against his shoulder and blew hard so a farting noise was heard. It made Eliot giggle harder while Abel continued tickling.

"I give up, I give up!" Abel lifted him with a bit effort on his shoulders and walked towards the bed and sat himself down before he put Eliot down. Eliot lifted his arms up so Abel could easily pull his pyjamas over him. It made Abel smile when Eliot looked at him with a big smile. Eliot laid himself down in his bed, holding his small plush. Abel pulled the blankets over Eliot and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Eliot. Sleep well." Abel got of the bed and went with his hand through Eliot's hair. "Good night, Big brother." Abel closed the door softly behind him. It was around half past seven, so that meant Bella was propably putting Lovino in bed. He really questioned why he had to come to Spain's room so late.

They all slept together in the same room the beds just stood in different corners of it. Belguim would soon get a room for herself as she was starting to turn in a woman. Sometimes Eliot would crawl in his bed as he was scared or if he just wanted to be close to him. Eliot had a hard time to get used to his new home. He would always crawl close against him and lean with his small head on Abel's arm. Most times Abel didn't notice it until he woke up with Eliot laying in between his arms. But if Eliot was scared he would wake him up to get a warm hug and have Abel's hand go through his hair and whisper that everything would be alright.

It was just a few months that they were under the Spanish rule and he really didn't know what to think of him. He only has been in his room once when he had to bring wine and that was around 8 o'clock then. Spain wanted that he took a sip but declined. He was never going to drink alcohol of someone that had control over him and Spain was most times annoying when he was drunk. Most time he got aggressive and flirty and that's not the best combination. Actually Spain was always annoying, making him work in the tomato fields with Romano who almost doesn't do a thing. Spain knew he gets sunburned easily but still made him work in the burning sun. He also didn't like how Spain was getting closer to his siblings. It weren't Spain's siblings but his.

Most times he had to clean Spain's wine cellar which he hated. That disgusting smell of alcohol just hung down there together with the smell of grapes. Another reason why he hated was that he had to go inbetween the reservoirs  to clean in between them. It was a stupid job to do. But lucky him he didn't have to do it today. He was free from now until eleven, it was that he just couldn't think of something to do because normally he didn't have any free time. Except on the days that Antonio suddenly decided they didn't have to work. Then he would most time play with Eliot and Bella would join in the most times.

He sat himself in a chair by the wooden kitchen table and grabbed a paper and started to draw. It was something he liked to do. It was easy and you could draw quick things or harder pieces. This time he decided to left his anger take over and drew Spain except his head was a gaint rotten tomato. It fitted him Abel thought. He drew few more things, something he missed about his own country, the green grass fields with cows in them.

Before he knew it it was already was five minutes before 11 o'clock. He sighed and ripped the drawing of Spain into pieces before he threw it away. It was already dark everywhere and the only thing lighting the room was a candle standing on his table. He grabbed the candle holder and started to walk his way towards Spain's room. But first he took a look in their room seeing Eliot and Bella peacefully sleeping.

It was that he had been ordered to come to Spain's room. Otherwise he already had gone to bed just like his siblings had gone few hours ago. He sighed before he closed the door. Spain's room just few doors from them so that wasn't that far away. He knocked on the door before he opened it. He putted his head through the opening seeing Spain already laying in bed with only with a loose blouse and underwear on. "Ah, Abel you're here. Come in." Spain lifted himself up so he was sitting in bed. Abel got in and closed the door behind him. He could smell alcohol meaning Spain had drunken wine, the question was how much. He soon saw that the wine bottle was still half full meaning he had drunken half of it, so Spain was propably drunk.

"What do you want from me? I want to go and sleep." It got out irrated which Abel was. He didn't like the atmosphere in this room. As it just was to show Spain's power over all his colonies he had. "Come here." He didn't want to do that, but he did it anyway. Now he was standing next to the bed totally uncomfortable. If he could do it he had smashed the candle on Spain's head but that wasn't possible. He could just smell coming of Antonio. Out of the sudden Antonio's grabbed his wrist and threw him on the bed, before Abel could hit him with the candle he already had taken it from him. Now holding the  candle above Abel's face making hot candle grease fall on his face. It was painful but he didn't show it, his free hand started to hit Antonio but it had no effect as he was so much weaker as the Spaniard. He gritted his teeth as he saw Antonio set the candle on the nightstand.

"Get of me!" Antonio only smirked at him, like Abel was able to fight him off, that boy was a half head smaller and no where near as muscular as him. "You're now eighteen and you know what that means, Lowlands." Abel swallowed before he looked scared at Spain's now dark eyes. "It's that there's this law that allows me to take someone's virginty who's eighteen and still under my control and you can't do anything about it." Both his hands grabbed Abel's wrists and held them tight against the matress when he went in Abel's neck. Abel started to kick with his legs to no avail, Antonio stayed in his neck and started to kiss it softly. "Let me go!" 

"Sssht, do you wanna wake up your siblings? And if you do what are they gonna do? See how I fuck you?" Abel fell completely silent, nobody was here to help him and he didn't want his siblings to see that. "You don't want that. It will scar them for life." He was manipulating him, because he knows Abel's weakspot, his siblings. Those were the only things dear to Abel. "So, just work along. Or something bad is going to happen to them." He had him in his control, because Abel was willing to do everything to keep his siblings safe. Even if that would cost him his own life.

Abel stopped kicking and was glaring at him, he feared and hated him at the same time. Abel had heard about the law but completely had forgotten about it. He knew Spain would take that opportunity, nothing was too far to show his strength over others and this was just another chance to do it. If he just could hit Spain without any consequences for his siblings. 

Antonio's hand started to open his blouse and slit his hand over Abel's pale chest. That felt cold under his hand something he was surprised by, making him pull it back for second as if he was hesitating to do it. After a while he embraced the cold and went on. But Abel wasn't having it and kicked him of, it was his body, not Spain's. He may own his country but not his body. He crawled slowly crawled back and slowly turned around as he got off the bed, only for Spain to lash out towards his leg and roughly pulling him back.

"I'm done with being nice to you." His grip tightened around Abel's ankle, making Abel groan from the pain. If there's one thing he hated it was people not working with him and Abel always did that. "You've never been nice to me!" It was true since the beginning Spain always had held a grudge against him. He never knew why but it was soon also in return. The power this man had was something he envied, if he finally would be free he was sure he would become even more powerful.

It was a wonder that Antonio didn't slap him in his face. He only got a chuckle back, "why not make this more rememberable, Lowlands." It happened so fast that he at first didn't even feel it. Only to have to close his eyes as he felt something stream down through his eyebrow straight in his eye. It started to hurt, Abel's hand went towards feeling a cut in his forehead and hot blood on his fingers. As he looked up he saw Spain holding a sword in his right hand. The sword was just inches away from his eye under the now new formed cut. "One wrong move and your eye will be gone, forever. So one last chance work with me or face the consequences."

As much as he hated to do it, he lay himself down with his arms wide. Having one eye for the rest of his life was something he rather not wanted. Antonio smirked at him, as he still held the sword close to his eye. The glare he got back satisfied him, more as he expected to.

He started to lower Abel's pants, seeing the fear form in Abel's eyes something he always had wished to see. He also wanted to hear Abel scream, that was possible. Only waking the others up would be rather unfavorable but something he wanted to do. They would come to see what was specifically happening. That was the problem with small children and especially Eliot, they are just to curious.

He threw Abel's pants of the bed together with his shoes and socks. Leaving the teen in his underwear and blouse that was too big for him. Abel's breath was husky and a bit faster, fearing that he would loose his eye. His hands grabbed the sheets beneath him, as Antonio bent down to his face and spit on his cheek. His underwear was lowered while Spain went in his neck and bit down. A small groan left Abel's mouth, scared if it would be any louder the sword would pierce his eye. The lips moved around the bitemark before he left Abel's neck. It got a bit inconvenient holding the sword constantly above Abel's eye. There had to be something better to keep him from saying something back.

The sword was removed from above Abel's eye, but before Abel could even blink a cloth was tied tight around his mouth. It was like this was the sign for Antonio to go completely wild as the blouse and underwear were almost ripped of him. Showing Abel's fragile body underneath it, this kid is no match for him. Abel still lay still there not moving a muscle. He looked around the room to avoid the look that Antonio was giving him, Abel knew Antonio was enjoying it, something that he was disgusted by.

His hips were grabbed by Antonio's hands and pulled him closer to him. "Now open those pretty legs," It came out of him demanding, "or shall I open your sister's." Abel slowly opened his legs as he looked furiously at Antonio. The only reason he was going along was to protect his siblings. Antonio didn't bother to even look at Abel's face anymore, there now was something much more important infront of him. His hand wrapped around Abel's member while he lowered his own underwear. Abel's eyes spoke more then they usually did, fear and hatred combined in them.

Nothing left him, he didn't want to give in to Antonio's touches, it frustrated Antonio, but then again the cloth would cover up most of the sounds. He lifted one of Abel's legs up as he got closer, it was as if he had a doll in his hands. Abel just lay there not working with him or against him, if his dull eyes added something extra doll-like to it. His hand left Abel's member going to his mouth and spitting  in it, before he covered himself. It looked like Abel wasn't terrified, but on the inside he was. Antonio bent over him and positioned himself against Abel's entrance, rubbing it slightly to atleast see if Abel was uncomfortable, but nothing showed through. Than it had to happen the hard way, he rammed in Abel without a warning. A scream left Abel's mouth even if the cloth was over his mouth it didn't cover up the scream and was clearly hearable. His eyes shut tightly, while his hands pinched the blanket.

It was something Spain wanted, now when others could hear them, he didn't mind the screaming, it was like music to his ears. All of them would know what would happen to them too. It was Abel that didn't want to be heard. He started to slowly move, but his desires wanted him to ram in the man under him. Soft whimpers could be heard as a tear formed in his eye corner. He would never forgive Antonio for this, forcing him to do this and use his siblings in threats.

"Damn your tight..." Antonio started to move faster, making Abel's whimpers harder and more tears to form in his eyes. His hands grabbed Abel's hips tight inbetween his fingers, feeling it spill out between his fingers. The necklace with a golden cross Antonio always wore moved forward with every thrust into Abel. It felt like he was sinning by doing this, something that didn't bother him. The bed started to crack a bit as he just couldn't hold himself in anymore and moved in and out of Abel with full speed. From this moment a scream left Abel's lungs with almost every thrust in him. "Be quiet. Do you wanna wake your siblings up?" Abel knew that they could hear him, something that they didn't deserve. He hoped they would sleep through it, so they wouldn't know anything of this, something that he wanted to spare them from. They already had enough to worry about and having to hear your brother being raped by the person owning their countries shouldn't be another thing they should have to worry about.

Antonio's muscles twisted as he grabbed Abel's hips harder, it was his way to relieve himself of the pleasure. His breath had fastened and sometime a soft moan would leave his lips. He bent forward and straight away went in Abel's neck leaving bruises along his collarbone. Abel didn't know what was all happening and was glad he didn't, as he wanted to forget it as fast as possible. Antonio's hands slowly travelled up along his sides, one stopping there while the other went in his hair and grabbing it firmly. His head was pulled back, he was sure that it was to hurt him as the hand left it again after a while.

His back arched in response as a sensitive spot in him was hit, it sent a bit of pleasure through him. Something he denied feeling as the pain was overwhelming it all. The spot was hit again making his toes curl up. Antonio's warm hand went around his penis, starting to stroke it harsh. His body started to squirm underneath Antonio, trying to avoid his touches. As the other hand was going over his trembling stomach, slowly towards his chest. The more Spain touched him the more dead he felt on the inside. His fingers went towards the side of his ribcage and pressed his nails down scratching him slowly leaving red strips all over him.

Antonio smirked against his neck as another scream left Abel's mouth through the cloth. "I thought you didn't want to be heard. I don't mind it though." He licked up his neck feeling Abel shiver under him. The screaming suddenly stopped, something he didn't like. So he moved out completely and thrusted into Abel. Yet no scream left him. But he had a solution for that. There it was now in his hand, a leather whip. He got up again seeing now fear in Abel's eyes as he lifted the whip up. His head was shaking side to side violently. The first hit caused a long cut on his stomach it was just his skin but it hurted like hell.

A long harsh scream left Abel as his chest moved up and down fast. Antonio raised it again and before the whip hit him again,his arms went in front of himself causing a cut on both of his arms. It was better then as it had been his chest. Everything that he ever been told about Antonio was right, he loved to inflict pain on others he didn't like and that he held grudges against almost everyone that didn't follow his rules. The whip came down one more time causing another cut on his arms.His hands grabbed towards the wounds on his lower arms trying to stop the blood flow. It was now more crying than screaming something Spain didn't mind as it was still loud.

He had his eyes close trying to control the pain that had been conflicted to him. From now on he had enough reasons to hate him. Antonio's moves in him became harsher and faster, he was getting close. Finally he could get away from here then and clean himself up, he didn't want his siblings to find a thing out about this. Antonio's hand tightened around Abel's member and squeezed it. To Abel's horror he came in Spain's hand with a shudder going down his body. It was a gift from god for Abel when Antonio came inside off him. It was finally over, he could go away from here. 

"We're going to do this much more often Lowlands." Antonio said as he got out of Abel. Abel looked away, he didn't have to see his soulles eyes. "I've missed doing this sort of things." His hand caressed the cut on Abel's stomach while he pressed down. A groan was heard from Abel. His other hand removed to cloth from Abel's mouth, seeing the lower lip bruised propably from trying to hold the screams in. Antonio lay himself next to Abel who didn't say a word. "You're going to be my slut from now on."

He wanted to punch him but little could be done about what Antonio was saying. Abel wanted to get away, it was that Antonio was slowly drifting off, so leaving would happen as he was asleep. He looked at Antonio's peaceful face, this man would later regret doing this. After a minutes that Spain didn't respond to his soft pushes against his shoulder. He immediately crawled of the bed collecting his clothes. He didn't need to be with Spain any longer. He did his underwear on and with the rest he held in his arms. Before he left the room he mumbled "As soon as I can revolt, I will." 

He shut the door behind him and walked to the wooden tub on the other side of the house and filled it with cold water, he did his underwear of again and lowered himself with his painful muscles. It made him shiver as the cold water touched his warm skin. He was going to clean every touch Spain had lain on him together woth the blood off him. He splashed the water in his face several times feeling the deep cut Antonio had given him. He cleaned his arms and stomach before he lifted himself out of the tub. Seeing that the water was red now, he threw it away and dried himself up and did his clothes on and left the bathroom.

He softly walked in the bedroom that he shared with his younger siblings. He didn't want to wake them up. They shouldn't know anything of this. He silently walked towards them and did there blanket over them again and looking at how peaceful their sleeping faces were, it made him sigh they hadn't heard it. He walked slowly to his bed and lay himself in it, he didn't care he was still wearing his clothes.

Slowly tears started to stream down his cheeks as he realised what really had happened. Sobs started to leave him while he shivered, untill he heard small footsteps come his way and feeling someone crawling by him in bed. "Brother what's wrong? I heard you scream." It was Eliot, he pulled him close, not wanting antonio to hurt him, as he started to sob again. "Nothing..."

"But big brother your blouse is red," He thought he had whipped all the blood of him. He now felt it, the cut on his stomach had opened up again. "Did Spain hurt you?" His hand went in Eliot's hair as he softly pressed Eliot's head against his chest. 

"No..."

They wouldn't know a thing of it, because before it could happen to them he had the plan to take them away from Spain as he revolted against him. So this would disappear in history and never had to be repeated again.


	8. Gerned: sex in the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the founding nations of the EU come together to celebrate that Britain left them in Germany's house. It's boring as Germany is. So Netherlands is looking for something fun to do...  
> Maybe the German will come in handy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took me a whole week to write this. I had a writer's block and just couldn't think what to do with it. But then I knew what I wanted with it.
> 
> It became a bit longer as I wanted it to be but that also means more sexy time.
> 
> But anyway I hope you enjoy it.

At first it sounded like a fun Idea, celebrating that the whiney Brit had left the union. Finally no longer having to hear him protest against everything. Apparently Prussia had convinced Germany that it was going to be celebrated at their house. He didn't know how, but he didn't question it. It started with a alcoholic drink and talking. The north Italian being far to loud in his opinion, it was testing his patience to not yell 'can't you atleast shut your pasta mouth for 5 minutes'. But he didn't have to since Romano already shut him up by shoving a drink in his face. Both him and Germany were a bit silent as they were still too sober to deal with the rest.

Both his siblings were talking with Francis and agreeing on something he couldn't hear. All three atleast holding a beer bottle and France also a wine glass. He was thinking of how a black moustache would look on the French man's face. He would try to draw it on his face later as he could blame it on the alcohol. He knew Francis wouldn't be that happy about it but like he would find out it had been him.

Germany's dogs were also in the room happily walking around while their tails were wagging against everyone's legs. Prussia's Gilbirds were also in the room and all around Gilbert like he was their king. It was a bit off a mess as some alcohol lay on the floor and the dogs rolling in it. One of them was constantly at his side rubbing his head against his knee and sometimes laying his paws on it. It was if he was trying to get on the couch. Ludwig didn't stop it and was just watching it in amusement. He knew what the dog was going to do, but said nothing of it.

It was fun, until the group suddenly split in two, his siblings the Italians and France suddenly walked out like they had planned it. Italy was just a running mess, Luxembourg walked like a true gentlemen. Belguim clinging on Romano as they walked off... that's strange. Francis followed them but before he would truly leave he looked around at them "If you want to join us you can come with us." Gilbert looked hopeful towards Ludwig, who didn't move a bit, like he was going to sit in the same room with Francis as he was drunk. He knew Francis would try to take advantage of that, he was sure of it. Eventhough he wasn't drunk yet, it was sure that that would happen eventually. "No thank you." Abel said, there was something about the way Francis said it that he didn't want to come with him. "Me neither." Gilbert eyes widened he now had to choose between his brother or Francis.

 "Alright you guys can join later." Francis walked off like the rest had done. Gilbert was a bit disappointed that they didn't join them. He furrowed his brows he didn't want to leave his brother with Mr. Pothead over here. Abel suddenly felt the dog lay his paws on his upper leg and starting to thrust forward. Now he was in a room with Ludwig and Gilbert, while one of Germany's dogs was trying to fuck his leg. What a great way to spent your valuable time, letting a dog fuck your leg. But at this point he couldn't care anymore just like the two Germans. The others already had gone to another room of Ludwig's gigantic house. Propably playing a sort of drinking game. Something he thought would happen eventually. Yet he was still sitting here with Ludwig and Gilbert, in the room where they all had started this. He was sure Prussia would also leave soon and would propably go and join the rest leaving him and Germany alone. 

"So what are we going to do? Or are you lazy asses going to sit there until you'll see Russia dancing on the table while singing Rasputin!" Both looked irrated at Gilbert, both of them weren't from partying unless alcohol was involved, heavy amounts of alcohol. "Yes we're precisely going to do that." It was if Gilbert could tell that they didn't want to do anything with him. Both knew if Gilbert wanted to do something it would be rather annoying for them and favourable for him. "Suck it losers!" Prussia jumped out of his chair and ran after them with an army of Gilbirds, but he stopped at the door and looked at Abel who was bluntly staring back. "I'm going to kick your ass if you give my brother drugs." It was a sort of staring duel. "Alright, doesn't mean I won't do it though." Prussia intensified the glare but Abel is immune for those. "I'll be watching you..." Prussia slowly walked off in the hallway as he pointed two fingers at his own eyes and then at Abel's. It didn't give the wished intimidation were Gilbert was hoping for as he fell backwards over one of his Gilbirds which made Abel chuckle. Prussia scrambled to his feet again and continued walking back while making the sign with his hand. It looked rather clumsy than scary, was this the guy he had to be afraid off? 

He wouldn't even give Ludwig drugs, what did Prussia think he was? A free vending machine? No, if Ludwig wanted something he had to goddamn pay the full price for it and he even didn't have drugs with him. The only reason being that if the cops would pull him over, he would have some explanation to do. Plus he would get the 'no drugs on you if you travel talk' again from his prime mister or king for the second time. 

Abel sighed, while his fingers tapped the armrest, well he had to think of something to do because the German wouldn't come up with something good, anytime soon. He looked around the room seeing a few plants standing in the corner, empty plastic cups standing on the wooden table a little bit further. There hung some pictures on the wall and one that disturbed him. It was a picture of Prussia in a bodysuit of a sexy lady in a bikini and Germany in a potato suit holding a beer in one hand. How could he unsee that? 

This made him remember the time that he one time agreed to wear a very short apron with nothing underneath it. He regretted his decision, because now his butt was visible for the whole world to see. It almost broke the internet, until that Kardashian chick posted that strange picture with champagne and took his spotlight, thank god. He should have asked more money for it. He would higher his prices for a next picture like that, or letting him kick Spain in his balls, that would also be a good payment.

He had a strange feeling, something was off with one of his siblings. He wanted to go and look but then thought, whatever they can deal with their own shit, I'm not going to clean after them. Whatever was going on they could deal with it by themselves, he wasn't going to leave his now warm spot on the couch. He was too lazy for that and it had taken his own valuable energy to create this heavenly warm spot. If he stood up he would waste his energy and didn't they had to be more careful with energy? (New excuse to not get of the couch presented to you by the Netherlands.)

A door stood open giving him a glimpse in the German brothers kitchen, from what he could see it was big and super clean. Finally there was someone that cleaned like him, like a freak. Well it was a nice kitchen but not his taste there was just not enough Gouda cheese. Such a shame now it gets the 3/10 on the dutch rating scale for kitchens invented by himself which has the motto: There's no such a thing as too much Gouda cheese.

He looked down watching the dog do whatever he was doing to his leg and for some reason it brought him on an idea. Something he now suddenly really wanted to do and it made him suddenly as horny as the dog. The only other person close to him is Germany so that was easily decided who would be his victim. (Flirting lessons with Netherlands start now so you better take some notes. Succes isn't 100% guaranteed).

He leaned towards Ludwig and elbowed in his side and when Ludwig looked at him, he lifted his eyebrows up a few times. "Want to know the password for my kont (ass)?" 

Ludwig looked confused at him, something wasn't right in his mind about Abel. "You sure? You want to give me your password for your Konto (bank account), knowing how you are with money." Abel sighed this guy didn't understand he was trying to hit on him. Maybe he just should have said it in English. (Like I said, succes not guaranteed.)

He knew both their languages were quite similar but this was just a stupid language barrier. Two words that sound almost the same but mean two different things.

"I mean the Dutch kind, wanna have turn on it?" He shook the dog of his leg, it made the dog jump away, now sad he couldn't fuck Abel's leg anymore. Abel crawled on the couch slowly towards him. A blush formed on Ludwig's face as he realised what the dutch word meant. Since when was Abel such a horny thing? Abel's face was now close to his and was looking lustful at him. Maybe he should have left with France as he still had the chance. But then again didn't his brother tell he had to socialize with someone and sex is socializing, so he would do something asked from him. "Vhat! Vell... Maybe?" It made Abel chuckle as he sat himself in Germany's lap wiggling his butt a bit. His hands slowly caressed Ludwig's chest downwards. While he looked with lustful eyes towards Ludwig. "Say the password then."

"How would I know that?" A blush spread across the German's cheeks. The dutch already had lost his shame about this in 1866, but the German not yet. He bent down so his mouth was close to Ludwig's ear. Ludwig could feel a shaky breath against his ear.  
"It starts with fuck me hard in my ass and ends with, with your Bratwurst." Abel said it seductively as his finger played with one of the buttons of Ludwig's shirt.

He gasped of surprise as felt Ludwig's hands suddenly on his back which slowly moved towards his butt and sqeeuzed them. "Did you gain weight?" He was now highly offended by Ludwig, because if he got a bit more fat down there it doesn't mean he gained weight. The smirk turned into glare before he slapped him in his face and if he had gained weight he blamed Belgium's sweet pastries for it.

"Of course not, sauerkraut-eater!" (He couldn't use potato bastard since he also eats a lot of potatoes so he would also insult himself that way.) Ludwig looked back confused he thought Abel could handle his directness, as the Dutch is known for being direct. "If that's the case... It won't be a problem holding you up." Ludwig suddenly stood up and pressed Abel's back against the wall. It was sudden chance which he had to adjust to. His legs went around Ludwig's waist and his arms around his neck. Ludwig looked up at Abel with a smirk, which Abel gave him back. They didn't have to say a word to know what the other meant: rough sex. Ludwig pressed their lips together making teeth clash as they started to move unsynchronised, teeth scraping over the other, while tongues tried to join in.

Ludwig left the kiss and went down in Abel's neck biting it, Abel's neck arched back while he pressed his eyes close. His fingers digged in Ludwig's clothes and a soft groan got out between his lips. Ludwig let go and smirked against the bruise as he licked it. His hands sqeeuzed Abel's butt again, as it felt good to feel it spill out between his fingers. Abel's hand pulled him out of his neck and made him look in his eyes, making clear he was done with this and wanted to move further. Abel licked his upper lip in anticipation of what was going to happen.

Ludwig looked around and saw the innocent wooden table stable with some empty cups on them. It's perfect, he moved away from the wall and went towards the table. He roughly pushed Abel on the table and shoving the empty cups of the table, making them clatter on the floor. Their lips connected again as Abel pulled him closer, he leaned forward and set his first knee on the table. A crack of wood was heard before the table broke under them. Not the legs but an actual hole in the table top. They almost fell flat on the floor but luckily, Ludwig putted his hands on the side of the hole trying to hold both of them up. Abel was clinging on him for his dear live. He looked at Ludwig with a blank face and said "This is the sixth table we broke." He said it as if it was normal to break so many tables.

"What's wrong with with these tables?" Ludwig pushed himself and Abel up. Abel's fingers digged in his clothing, both staring at the table, it totally had ruined the moment. Abel rolled his eyes and sighed, "It's pretty clear, they aren't EU fuck-approved."

"Then we'll start to buy tables That are EU fuck-approved." Abel lifted his brows in surprise, did Ludwig really believe that, that test existed? Well why not play along with it then "You're going to pay for that."

"Where are we going to do it now?"Ludwig turned his gaze towards Abel. Abel's lips curled into a smirk and moved his eyebrows up and down. Ludwig set a few steps back and furrowed his eyebrows. "Neth don't you dare say it!" Abel kept smirking as he leaned his face closer to Ludwig's. "Neth no!" If he was going to say it he would completely flip as it was such a stupid saying. The Dutchies under us already know where this is going. Abel's glare went to the open door and calculated his chances. 

He leaned in Ludwig's neck and whispered "Neuken in de Keuken... (Fucking in the kitchen...)" He pushed Ludwig's back backwards causing Ludwig to take several steps back through the open door and in the kitchen. "Godverdammt! Neth!"

"What? I know that that is your dirty secret,  wanting to do it in the kitchen." How did Abel know that? He looked confused at Abel "What do you think that I don't know how to use a computer? Your pornsites are full of kitchen sex." He turned himself around and bent down over the counter pushing Abel down. He set his hands beside his head. "So you like that too? Other wise you shouldn't have known this."

Abel turned his head away, trying to avoid Ludwig's smirk, "Abel? Am I right about that?"  
A blush formed on his cheeks as he swallowed. "Yes! Are you happy now!?" Well both now know they share a kink, sex in the kitchen. It should have been pretty obvious in Neth's case, why would he have a saying for it, if it wasn't. (It's my logic)

"Well Mr. Sex in the kitchen..." Ludwig hands trailed down Abel's shirt before he looked directly in Abel's eyes that shivered a bit. His finger went under his pants' line and pulled it slightly. "I'm going to mash you like my potatoes..." It sparked a little fire in Abel.

"Make sure that they are smashed like in the Stamppot (Dutch dish with smashed potatoes and greens)." Ludwig was completely bent over him, sure that Abel couldn't move away. Lips crashed against eachother this time their tongues got involved as Ludwig forced his tongue in Abel's mouth. It was a bit off a surprise for him, but then again how many times haven't they done this when they were drunk. Many souls of innocent tables were lost during those times.

Ludwig left the kiss slowly while one of his hands ran towards Abel's pants line. "First remove the outer layer..." he pulled Abel's shirt of roughly, followed by his pants and threw them away. It happened so fast Abel only realised it as his skin touched the cold marble counter. Was Ludwig really going to do it this way? Ludwig went in Abel's neck and began to suck on a sensitive spot, a muffled moan left his mouth in response. "Then check for any weak spots..." Abel felt Ludwig's hand run down towards his inner thigh and squeeze it lightly. His toes curled up, as the hand continued to caress the spot in his thigh before he slapped it softly. Seriously, does Ludwig see him as a potato? Fuck it, it was turning him on, the potato dirty talk. (New kink unlocked: potato dirty talk.)

"After that cut it in pieces..." His finger made a cross on Abel's stomach making it shiver under the touch. His lustful eyes looked towards Abel's, he knew Abel was liking it by the look Abel gave him back. 

He was just laying there, waiting for when Ludwig's foreplay was going take the turns he wanted it to take. But he wouldn't deny it, liking it. Suddenly Ludwig touches stopped as he backed off, Abel sat up confused still holding his legs up while being half hard as Ludwig walked out off the kitchen. Why did he leave in the middle of the foreplay? After a while he heard Ludwig's footsteps getting closer. Only to receive a smirk as he appeared again with a bottle of lube in his hand. "Before the potato can be smashed, it has to be prepared for it." Oh god, Abel just couldn't handle this dirty talk anymore. Ludwig walked towards Abel again and slammed the lube bottle on the counter next to Abel.

He removed his own shirt and threw it on the pile of clothing already laying there. His hand ran over Abel's half hard erection. "Higher the fire untill the water is boiling inside of the pan..." His fingers lowered Abel's underwear and went around his penis starting to stroke it. The stroking was rough but that was a part of rough sex. It really wasn't that long before it was rock hard in Ludwig's hand. Ludwig bent down through his legs and grabbed Abel's legs, spreading them wide so he could take Abel's member in his mouth. A gasp left Abel's mouth, while his fingers lashed in Ludwig's hair and his other hand covered his mouth. He shut his eyes as he felt Ludwig's teeth scrape over his head, as the tongue circled it. Ludwig felt Abel's hand trying to force him to take him in deeper, that's logical Abel is a sensitive shit, what most people don't expect him to be.

A sudden push against his head forced him to take him in deeper, a soft moan left Abel's lips as the wetness of Ludwig's mouth was just  too much to handle. Ludwig started to move his head up and down, making Abel almost an musical instrument, the littlest chances in your touching and his moans would chance to. As he felt the precum on his tongue he left Abel's member. After all the water is now boiling inside of the pan.

His hand went around the lube bottle and applied some lube on his fingers. He watched it glide down the sides of his fingers before he locked eyes again with Abel who was smirking back only with a big blush on his cheeks "After cooking you prepare the potatoe for when it will be smashed." His hand held one of Abel's legs up while, his fingers went down towards Abel's entrance caressing it before he pushed one in. Abel fingers coloured white as he pressed them down against the counter. The finger slowly moved around inside of him, this wasn't his definition of rough sex. "This potato isn't glass, you know?"

"If you say so..." A second finger entered him and started to stretch him, a third followed not much later. Now stretching his opening and caressing his sides, a sudden push of the fingers made a long moan leave Abel's mouth. They hit it, the hidden weakspot. "Looks like I found your inner weakspot." Abel rolled his eyes before the fingers were rammed against it, making him press them close and another moan to leave his throat. His fingers left Abel, to pull his own pants down and letting them join the rest together with his underwear. He covered his penis with lube and grabbed Abel's upperlegs firmly "The last step, smash the potato..." His pushed himself inside of Abel, who groaned of the sudden feeling of being so full. Abel laid himself on the counter followed by Ludwig's hands grabbing his hips and Ludwig leaning over him while his fingers digged in Abel's hips.

(I never knew learning to cook smashed potatoes could be so sexy...)

"Smash me hard." It was the only thing he had to say, as Ludwig started to move slow. There was just something holding him back. Abel rolled his eyes and groaned this was not the thing he had hoped for. His arms crossed over his chest while he looked irrated at Ludwig "What did you not understand from the word hard?" Abel almost snarled it, all the other times it happened the German wouldn't hold back and would go full force on him. This sex was so depressing that you could almost cry over it. Ludwig knew that he could handle the most unbelievable force as it came to fucking, so why was he doing this on snail pace.

Finally, fucking finally Ludwig started to move a faster speed that made it harder to just stare at Ludwig in disappointment. Soft moans started to leave his mouth but not the ones, he wanted to scream on the top of his lungs he wouldn't care if others would hear him. He hit Ludwig on his arm "Is this what you call smashing!?" He felt Ludwig's hands grab his hips harder, as his fingers turned whiter. It made the flesh around it spill outwards. Abel was sure a bruise would form there, but he didn't care, many more of those bruises of other hands have been there.

Ludwig knew what Abel wanted, but was just not giving it to him, Abel would have to learn to become more patient on this part of life. Also this position didn't really allow that much force. "This isn't working, we have to change this position." He stopped moving making Abel groan out of irritation, it was just getting to the good part. He slit out of Abel, getting a rather confusing look back. His hands pulled Abel of the edge and turned his around so Abel's feet were touching the ground. His hands travelled down over the muscles of Abel's legs and grabbing one of Abel's ankles and pulled it up on the counter. Before he could even ask what kind of position this was Ludwig slit back in him and started to move much faster. He felt on of Ludwig's hands entangle in his hair and press his face hard against the counter. Finally he got what he wanted. The first loud moan left him while he curled his fingers trying to grab something only to realise this wasn't a bed with blankets but a rock hard counter.

One hand of him was placed on Abel's hips holding him in place as he started to feel the only leg of Abel touching the ground shivering. Ludwig watched the muscular back tense with every thrust he made in Abel. A silent groan left through gritted teeth, while his fingers shifted a bit and grabbed one of Abel's buttock hard. He didn't know why but every time he had been getting frisky with Netherlands whether he was on top or the bottom he always would grab the Dutch man's ass. There was just this certain feeling to it that made it irrisitlbe to not touch or grab it. He got a hiss in response, since Abel could no longer hit or do anything against it, Ludwig rammed hard in him as a response. His cheek was rubbing against the counter as Ludwig started to move even faster as Abel thought a human could ever achieve. It was rewarded with satisfying moans from Abel's side.

Another moan left Abel while he closed his eyes, only to open them again wide as he saw all three of Ludwig's dogs watching them. All three in a row several feet away from them. Their eyes focused on them while all of them were wagging their tails enthousatically. Their ears twitched with the softest sound Abel let out. A big blush formed on Abel's cheeks this felt so uncomfortable even if they didn't say a word or could tell someone about this. "L-ludwig your dogs are looking at us." It didn't give the wished effect he wanted to have. Ludwig sighted as he saw their big eyes and shook his head. Instead of Ludwig commanding them to go away he just kept moving in and out of Abel with the same speed, while his nails digged in Abel's butt. He pulled Abel against him and turned his head a bit to the side. His tongue slowly caressed the still unbruised side of Abel's neck. "Don't judge them, they like to watch German porn videos. Right?" Three enthusiastic barks were heard, making Ludwig smirk against Abel's neck "They think you are the most perfect person for this role." He bit down making Abel groan as he grabbed the edge of the counter hard, making his fingers turn white.

Ludwig's mouth lowered and started to suck on his shoulder leaving bruises all over it. Abel's neck arched backwards as his prostate was hit with full force, a long moan left his lips. The fingers that first digged in his skin now moved to his shoulders together with the hand that had been in his hair and pushed him again against the counter. Long lustful moans left him he could no longer stop them from flowing out. The fingers digged in his shoulders, he could feel to nails almost penetrate his skin. The hands slowly moved over his arms and went towards his hands, slitting the fingers in between them. It was now that Ludwig bent over him. He could feel Ludwig's muscular chest against his back making him shudder. The groans that left Ludwig through gritted teeth were felt in Abel's neck.

Abel started to move back against Ludwig's thrusts in him wanting Ludwig to hit his prostate even harder. He took a sharp breath in as he felt Ludwig nibble on the bite mark he had made earlier when he had been pressed against the wall. It was already red which would propably get even worse. Sweat was forming on both off them making it all the more slippery. Their hands were just like they were filled with massage oil, making it hard to hold them. 

Abel pressed his eyes shut as he felt himself getting closer, his body began to squirm under Ludwig's. He wanted to make it last longer, at the moment he thought he would come, something terrible happened.

"Two guys fucking on the counter zero feet apart because they are so gay!" Ludwig stopped with moving in Abel and both looked up seeing Prussia standing in the door opening. Their faces became as red as a tomato, trying to think of how they hadn't noticed him. "Prussia how long have you been watching!" Ludwig yelled from embarrassment, he let go of Abel's hand and set himself straight up and accadentially moving a bit in Abel making him let out a soft moan.

"Long enough to know that both of you have a kink for doing it in the kitchen." Gilbert leant himself against the doorpost and folded his arms as he smirked. It almost looked like he was proud of interrupting their moment and embarrassing them completely. Abel sighted and mumbled "It can't become any worse as this." He didn't think Gilbert heard him but he did "Well actually it can. Since more have been watching." 

France, Italy and Luxembourg peaked through the door. "HI GERMANY! HAVING FUN?" Abel could just sink through the floor as he saw his brother standing there while smiling innocently at him. He saw Francis mutter something under his own breath as handed a €20 (*between $23 and $24) paper to Eliot. Apparently Francis had lost a bet from Eliot. "I told you it was my brother we heard."

"He sounds the same as his sister, only in a lower frequency." Francis smirked at him while taking in how they precisely were standing.  
"How do you know how my sister sounds!" Abel glared up, seeing Francis lift his shoulders up. "Maybe because she's just like you having fun, but with Romano." Is he fucking serious, he and his sister are fucking at the same time. So that is what he felt way back. It had to do with some sort of mental connection sort of shit. That's why he had gotten horny so suddenly because his sister was too.

"Get the fuck out off my kitchen!" Ludwig pointed at them as he looked furious, making the shivers run down their backs. Ludwig was serious and if he was angry you better couldn't mess with him. Italy ran away crying because Ludwig was so scary at the moment. Luxembourg simply sighed and walked away. France smirked as he slowly backed off. That only left Gilbert watching them. "We should like totally have a threesome together some time, it would totally be awesome! As I will make it even more smexier."

"Gilbert get out off the kitchen!" It made Gilbert walk back, Ludwig sighed finally they were alone again if you didn't count the dogs. As he set his hands on Abel's hips they were interrupted again. "But, just think about it.  Three sexy manly man having sex..." Prussia's head appeared in the door opening with one finger pointed up, Ludwig glared at him. Without knowing his hands grabbed Abel's hips harder making him let a groan out. "Gilbert leave!"

"Alright, alright... but just let that thought sink in." This time he really left, it made him sight sometimes his brother was a bit too much to  handle. "Well this was, embarrassing." Abel sighed he would never feel the same way in front of all four off them. "Shall we finish what we started?" Abel nodded in response still embarrassed of few seconds ago. This time they did it slower, as both were close. After a few thrusts in him Abel came inbetween the counter and his stomach with a silent moan. He felt it spread over his stomach with the few more thrusts of Ludwig in him, before he also came deep in Abel and moved several more times to get it completely out. It made a shudder run down Abel's back as he felt Ludwig come in him. Both breathed a bit faster as they tried to deal with their orgasm. Ludwig's arms went around Abel's chest and pulled him a bit closer.

Ludwig bent down and kissed Abel's bruise, "Next time we do it, we make sure no one is around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neuken in de keuken: Is a very famous dutch saying.  
> (Germany would totally use potatoes in his dirty talk in my mind, has someone else already thought off it? IDK)  
> Don't ask me how I thought about the potatoe references it just came to me.  
> Okay but you have to admit those two are the most sexiest potatoes ever seen that were smashed.


End file.
